Who you are
by Ptolemy-the-new
Summary: What starts out as Ryoma trying to help support his schools fund may just turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life once he agrees to accept a 1 year contract as a model. Follow Ryoma as he makes his way through his rise and fall from stardom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

It wasn't true. It had to be a lie; just another stupid publicity stunt pulled to draw more fans. Raito swallowed deeply, frozen in his place besides the 50 inch plasma screen TV. His fist began to tighten in anger as his brain refused to process the blatant truth being showed before his very eyes. Instead, the young, popular music icon began to conjure up, at this point what would be seen as impossible, excuses for what the channel 8, news was reporting. Tears streamed down his pale cheek.

SONOSONO

Momoshirou, who more familiarly know as just Momo, had just returned home from the street courts. He had decided to go find some buddy to play some good old tennis with seeing as his usual best bud was no longer around anymore. To say he missed the brat was just the surface of it, in truth, what he really felt was loneliness. Honestly he couldn't even understand how he had gone about living before he met the kid. Now he had to accept the lack of presence whenever he played tennis or went out to eat burgers. 'Little miser.' Momo suddenly thought bittersweet as he recalled all the times the Fila, cap wearing boy would mooch off him for food. Yes, certainly he would never meet another arrogant, cocky, brat like Echizen.

As Momo entered his home immediately he could tell something was off. It was quiet-too quiet when he had his little siblings who were always running around the house like miniature devils. He removed his shoes before declaring that he was home. His voice only echoed throughout the house like a cave. He walked into the living room curiously as he finally spot his parents and little devi- siblings, huddled together with stunned expressions and eyes pasted to the screen of a medium sized TV. He called out to them in vain as it appeared they were far to shocked by whatever it was that held their attention on the screen. Without another thought he turned his own attention to screen of the television finally assimilating just exactly the news channel was saying. His entire body went numb.

It took both parents to restrain and try to keep calm their thrashing son from destroying the place; his siblings quickly exiting the room out of fear and concern.

SONOSONO

Oishi and his doubles partner had decided earlier to have a movie night at his place. They even decided it would be fun to invite Taka since he didn't really have much of any one to hang out with these days. Taka had quite the tennis team as he had planned and entirely took his focus to making sushi. It felt nice to him once he was able to meet up with his pals like usual even though they did see each other around school. Oishi had taken to cooking while Kikumaru and Taka was in the other room preparing a movie. After they had everything set up Kikumaru decided to go see his lover in the kitchen. Taka, with a sense of knowing, remained seated and switched the TV to the news until it was time to watch the movie.

"Hoi, what'cha making?" Kikumaru giggled over his boyfriends shoulders. Usually, most people would prepare popcorn for nights such as these but Kikumaru knew that Oishi most likely just wanted to impress him with his culinary skills. So instead, he decided to make some hand-made pizza. He was clearly slicing up some vegetables for toppings but being Kikumaru, he felt the need to ask anyways.

Oishi blushed a bit at the contact, and then smiled. "It's pizza. I know you'll lo-"

Kikumaru began to nibble on his ear while adding a bit of a seductive purr until his azure eyes began to lower with lust. "Ne ,Oishi, I know what would taste even bet-"

"K-Kikumaru!" Oishi exclaimed as a red hue began to creep deeply across his face. "We can't! We have a guest." Oishi chastised.

"But-" Kikumaru began to whine with his usual adorable pout when a shrill cry erupted from the living room.

"TAKA!?" Both boys cried in unisons. Normally Taka yelling would have been normal if he had been holding a racket, but considering the amount of time that passed since he quit the tennis club, and the fact that they were in Oishi's house, that would be near impossible. In a fit of worry both boys ran into the living room to find Taka with his eyes full to the brim in tears and rapidly shaking the TV set.

"W-What's wrong!?" Kikumaru said trying to calm the boy down, gesticulating soothingly.

Taka wouldn't speak. It was the first time either Oishi or Kikumaru had seen the once power player look so damn distraught. After finally succeeding to pry Taka from the TV, both players tried to see what might have alarmed the boy. Their faces paled ghostly white as the information being viewed impacted them slowly like a cold knife. Tears began to flow before a single sound was heard.

SONOSO

Sanada rarely watched anything other than the news and tennis, and maybe a little rustling. Many thought him a bit boring, many besides two. First would be Yukimura, his best friend. Then, it would be a certain chibi that attended Seishun Gakuen. They were few of the many people that he actually felt strongly for; both for two very opposite reasons. However, tonight he would not be watching the news. He was exhausted from practice and needed a good bath and some rest. As he made his way upstairs the phone downstairs began to ring. With a sign he turned towards the noisy device.

"Genchirou," said a soft voice. Sanada, already recognizing it answered.

"What is it Yukimura?" He sounded a bit grumpy but he couldn't help it. He wanted to rest.

"Turn on your TV to channel 8, watch the news, I'll be there soon, don't do anything stupid." And just like that Yukimura hung up. No explanation, nothing. What did he expect? This was Yukimura after all.

So, as it appeared Sanada would be watching the news tonight. He sat in his chair and turned on the TV, completely oblivious to the shock that awaited him.

SONOSONO

Atobe couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it! He had received several shocking phone calls already but he had to know for himself. He turned on the news where they had been repeating the story for the last hour.

"HOW THE _FUCK_ DID THIS HAPPEN!?" he exclaimed slamming down his remote. He sucked back the impending tears from his eyes though he knew they would come. Why? Why? Did the world really hate him this much? What had he done to deserve this? He was, after all, an Atobe! Atobe's never loose! They always get what they want, right? Then why was did this happen?!

Atobe viciously wiped the escaping tears from his face then stormed out the room. He would find whoever was responsible. He'd find them and make then _pay_!

SONOSONO

Fuji had seen the news earlier; he could not help but imagine the look on all the people who also saw it, faces. He too himself was caught off guard by shock and hurt. Yet, he somehow could not bring himself to cry. Maybe it was due to his poor and unrequited love that brought that about, however, he knew he was wrong. It was wrong. He shouldn't feel this way at all. He couldn't even stop himself when a small mirthless chuckle escaped his lips. Maybe this was fate? It certainly wasn't all that undeserving. That person was no longer the same anyways, just a shallow effigy of his past self. It was such a bittersweet feeling. The tensai who had been sitting in his room alone after watching the news, was now starring out the window into the cool night.

"Saa, I wonder, how are you taking this; Tezuka?" Fuji asked softly to himself as he silently willed his tears to come.

SONOSONO

There, on the TV, broadcasting for the entire world to see was a cold, lifeless, body surrounded in a pool of dark crimson. The limbs were tangled a bit together on the floor besides the foot of a large, luxurious bed and small bedside table. There was broken glass on the body and floor and the surrounding looked like a terrible mess. It was quite clear there had been quite some bit of aggression. The Person's skin was pale and parts of the face were covered by its emerald-tinted ebony hair that usually would caress the frame of that persons face. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. Not to mention the oddly black, rosé petals that seemed to festoon the body and the pool of blood that suspiciously ran from the edge of the bedside table above. Dead, the person was _dead_.

"The Nation morns for its beloved icon, Shotori Sono, who had a quick rise and fall to stardom." Says a blond reporter woman from on the news as she showed a few clips from the video they would soon air at a certain time in order to stall for enough of an audience. She then continued on to give brief details into the case.

Shotori Sono was dead. Echizen Ryoma was _dead_.

SONOSONOSONO

Wow! this is my first ever fanfiction! please review! Tell me what u think, please! I promise it will get a lot more interesting... this is just the prologue after all. feel free to flame lol, so long as its feed back i'm okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! It's Ptolemy! I've been freaking out about the first chapter because there are a few errors and it drives me crazy! Any hoot, I'll take care of that. I hope no one was confused. Also I didn't really get to mention some additional things like this is sort of a songfic, and is indeed yaoi. Expect nothing less from a Fujoshi. I think I also forgot to put a disclaimer. Ur.. God plz don't sue me. I also hope u guys enjoy my story and PLEASE review! So without further a due here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any of the character featured in it.

Chapter 2

**Six month earlier**

Seishun Gakuen was finally back in session after a long blissful summer. Last year's regulars had managed to actually win the nationals with the help of a certain super rookie. Though the battle was steep the victory was the greatest reward the team had ever accomplished together. Now Seigaku was_ respected_, the former regulars were_ respected_. Freshman from all over seamed to poor into the school. Its enrolment rate had never been so high, heck; people would think it was Hyotei! Not only were there many freshmen, but there were a majority that signed up for the tennis club. In fact, today was a special day. Today competitions for who would be the next team of regulars began.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momo yelled across the tennis court towards the short boy, who barely grew only about an inch in the last year, leaning against the wall sipping from a can of grape Ponta. Echizen slowly turned his head to the source of the voice. "What are you doing? You're in block D; you should be starting your match right about now!"

Ryoma turned his head towards his new Fukbuchou who seemed to enjoy yelling and scaring the entire freshman. Who'd of thought Momo could have Kaido's effect? Ryoma tossed his can towards the wall which made a small bend and fell into a nearby bin. He turned to face Momo with a small smirk then began to take off in the opposite direction.

"I already did." He called back.

"A- All ready?!" Momo gaped with his mouth open almost as wide as a horse. Ryoma didn't respond. "Heh, ever the brat. Eh, Echizen?" Momo spoke to himself. But in truth he didn't know whether that was actually a good thing or not. Whether Echizen was such a player to worship or that his potential regulars could be beaten so damn quickly. He smiled. "Echizen, let go get some burgers later okay?!"

Ryoma could hear Momo shout something out about burgers, figuring what he was saying, he raised a hand and signaled a 'yes' before his form disappeared completely. Ryoma was feeling a bit board after his brief match with one of the juniors who were trying to become a regular. Honestly, he'd have enjoyed playing Arai more. In fact, he was almost inclined to think some freshman could have played better than the junior he was playing before. He began with a simple twist serve, he didn't even add much twist to it or strength, and yet, when it flew past the play he was so startled that he let go of his racket. He rather had not wasted time, so from there out he just continued to make straight points. Heck he didn't even know when it was over! That's how much he and been paying attention to the pointless match. Either way, he only hoped that this new team would stand up to the standards Tezuka-buchou had left with them before graduation along with all the third years to Seishun Gakuen High School.

Ryoma soon found his usual spot, near the courts under a tree. The breeze was cool and the sky a warm blue. He took a small breath then got comfy beneath the tree in the grass. For a while he just laid there staring up at the clouds. It still felt like only a day ago they were the national tennis champions and he was smiling and celebrating with his old team. He missed the third years, it just wouldn't be the same without them, and not that he'd ever tell them that. Then again, there was one old team member he was shamefully glad to get rid of, Inui-sempai. One thing he'd never miss was Inui's_ special_ juices. He shivered involuntarily at the thought. Before he knew it his mind had wondered so far into thought than he didn't even notice when a suspicious looking man had appeared.

"Excuse me," The man said politely, "My name is Edagawa Migo, doozo yoroshiku."

Ryoma cocked his head to the side until the unfamiliar figure was in view. There was a large man wearing a neatly pressed brown suit with a burgundy tie. His skin was a bit tan and he had a lecherous face with curly, chestnut, brown hair slicked back. His eyes were the color of cinnamon and he had a bit of newly growing stubble on his chin. He didn't like the man in the least, his pompous smile alone reminded him of his stupid father. Ryoma didn't speak deciding to give the man the opportunity to blabber on until his heart's content. He just knew this guy was another one of those reporter dudes from more tennis magazines. Like that Inoue person or whatever his name was that was for the Monthly Pro Tennis.

"You're Echizen Ryoma-san, right?" He asked but Ryoma only remained silent hoping the fool would soon leave him be to nap and wonder his own thoughts, however he just continued. "I saw your proformance during the nationals and boy, let me tell you, I was blown away!"

Ryoma mentally rolled his eyes. 'Here it comes.'

"So I thought, we just had to have you! I mean, with your pretty looks we'd make a fortune! So what do you say? Sign up with me and become one of our teen models for 17!" the guy said anxiously.

Ryoma paused after suddenly blinking twice. Had he heard correctly? "Did… you just say_, modeling_?" He asked in confusion.

The guy's smile widened, "Yup."

"Hn... That's what I thought." Ryoma immediately got to his feet and began to walk away. The man stood frozen, caught by surprise. Ryoma couldn't believe his ears. He had never heard someone say to him such a stupid thing. Had he lost his mind? He was a tennis play_, tennis_. It was the only thing he ever really devoted his life to. Tennis was the most precious thing to him beside maybe… people; like his parents or friends, Karupin, and Ponta. There was nothing else. Well, except his school of course. Seigaku really did mean a whole lot to him. After all, this is where he first met all his friends and made such fond memories. It was even the same for his father. Seigaku was seriously important to him and he wanted to keep representing Seigaku for the rest of his high school career until he could make pro. He didn't know what he would do if he was unable to continue school here.

"C'mon kid! Think of the lifestyle! You'd be rich! Haven't you ever thought about living it big?" Edagawa suddenly appeared behind Ryoma then put a firm hand on his much smaller shoulders to force him to a halt. "Seriously kid, our label is the best in town."

Ryoma couldn't hold back his glare now at the man's annoying behavior. Honestly, if the man wanted a model so much why not ask Fuji? After all, Fuji had the hair, the face, even the charm. Surely he wasn't better looking than Fuji-sempai, right? Besides, didn't this guy say he was watching him during the Nationals? If so why doesn't he understand his passion for the sport? So taking a breath Ryoma decided to ask him just that.

"Well, Echizen-san, I'm actually not much of a fan of the sports." The man admitted bluntly. " I was actually dragged there by a rowdy co-worker who insisted I come see. At first I was a bit disappointed but then all of that turned around the moment I laid eyes on you."

Why did the man's words suddenly send a creepy shiver up his spine? "Don't say corny stuff like that, especially to a kid. You'll be thrown in prison." Ryoma warned just in case.

The man seemed too focused to hear Ryoma's threat. Instead, he placed his other hand on Ryoma's shoulders and spun him around intently to face him. His grip on Ryoma's shoulder tightened as Ryoma was forced to look him deep in the eyes. "The bottom line kid is you're _beautiful_. Don't waste such gifts." He pulled out a card and tucked it into Ryoma's pocket before telling him to call him then walked away.

Minutes after the man had left Ryoma was still stuck just standing there, the delicate words repeating over and over again in his head. 'You're_ beautiful_, you're _beautiful_; you're beautiful…' It wasn't until Momo had arrived out of breath declaring that the practice was over that his was finally woken from his stupor. The vice captain had been looking all over for him.

"Man Echizen, what's wrong with you?" Momo asked tossing his arm around the shorter boys shoulder. "You look like you were struck by a bolt of lightning! Ha, ha ready for those burgers?"

"…Momo-sempai, am I beautiful?"

"Gyaah, WHAT?!" Momo exclaimed as his face turned a bit red.

"Uh... nothing, never mind." Ryoma quickly dismissed his stupid blunder; he hadn't meant to ask Momo such an awkward question. He was lost in thought and it just slipped out. He quickly took off ahead of his vice captain quickly changing the subject. "Sure, I'll come along for burgers but it's on you."

"Um, yeah!" He spluttered after the boy had swiftly turned his back. He was relieved. He had thought that maybe he had been too obvious and Ryoma had somehow seen through him. The last thing he wanted was his best bud to know that his friend had weird feelings for him. It was certainly his luck that the brat was so oblivious when it came to things such as these, though it didn't help that he had uncontrollably lit up like a red bulb on a Christmas tree when the boy had asked such an uncomfortable question out of the blue.

"Momo-sempai, are you going to stand there all day? I can just go home you know." Ryoma called out to him with his hands in his pocket.

Momo smirked. "Brat, that's Fukubuchou to you!" He retorted as he ran to catch up with the smirking boy. Yes, if anyone else had asked him he would have definitely replied, 'Yes, yes Echizen is _very _beautiful.'

SONOSONO

Once Ryoma got home he plopped down on his bed. He was exhausted. Momo had insisted on taking a trip to the street courts after getting burgers, It really didn't help that Inui and Yanagi so happened to be there. Meeting two data experts together after such a long period was too much. All the little sadists kept repeating was 'ie data.' He was glad to be out of there clutches and safe and sound at home. After lying on the bed for some while he suddenly shivered as he felt tiny paws scamper up his leg and curl up between his neck and right shoulder; Karupin. A faint smile ran across his lips as he picked the cat up and snuggled into her soft fur. After taking a deep breath he rose from his bed and released his beloved kitty. It was time to shower. He slowly made his way towards his personal bathroom when he stopped short of his closet. He stood there for a brief moment before finally walking over and opening the door. Inside, there were lots of shirts hung up on hangers and shoe boxes on the overhanging shelve. On the ground was an old dusty case with more shoe boxes piled on top. In the case were albums and little trinkets he had collected while in America; a few key chains and T-shirts here and there. Then, to the far left on the closet floor was a magnificent instrument that had remained untouched for a considerable amount of time, a guitar. It was customary, a shiny red one that had been perfectly tuned. Ryoma couldn't tell when last he and touched the thing. It was his mother's it for him way back when he used to like playing music. He scoffed and closed the closet door before returning on his path for his bath. His guitar had always been there yet he never really paid it much mind before now. What did it matter? Its not like he wanted to sing or anything other than tennis. That's the way it was now and would stay.

SONOSONO

The morning was bright and early. Students were slowly filing their way into the school gates like a troop of zombies. The tennis club on the other hand was pretty awake and cheerful. Many of them had arrived earlier to begin practicing and sleep had long been exercised away. Today was finally the day the new regulars would be announced and each member was stirring in anticipation. Kaido glared at all the freshman and juniors to line up and they quickly fell into place. The third years just joined instinctively. He cleared his throat and began the listing out the new regulars for this year.

"Hah! Finally I'll be able to wear a regular's jersey! All my years of superb experience is finally coming to fruit, too bad Katsuo, Kachirou." Horio squealed delightfully earning frowns from the two other members of the ichnin trio. Before he could continue Arai, now a third year, hissed at the idiot to shut up or he'd shove his foot down his throat. Horio paled into silence. Kaido then in turn hissed at them both.

"Alright the new regulars are, obviously Momoshirou, Echizen and I" Kaido said glaring a bit at Arai. "The others will be Arai, Katsuo, Kachirou, Souma and Rake."

Those chosen began to cheer in triumph, except one member of the now former ichnin trio. Horio's mouth fell to his feet. His eyes bugged out just before his face contorted into an unpleasant grimace. "That's impossible! I have four years of ex-"

"Okay! New members will find out which play they will have tomorrow." Momo Sempai began cutting the boy off with a broad smile. "Practice officially begins n-"

A loud crash erupted in the background and half the team went tumbling from their feet by strong vibrations and flying debris. Smoke quickly darkened portions of the sky and loud frantic screams could be heard all over. Students began to run from all directions out of the school building behind them in terror. A great red blazed in rage as load sirens began to sound. The _school _was on fire.

"Shit!?" Momo yelled immediately running for Ryoma and protectively wrapping the boy in his arms shielding him from any danger. Kaido's eyes tore open at the chaotic sight and soon the other members of the tennis team were running around like ants searching from the nearest exist.

Suddenly, with the gusto of a real captain Kaido hissed ferociously and everyone froze in their place like in a game of red light, green light. "Everyone come this way!" He ran guiding the students and others who saw the organized group and ran for safety. Momo ran, practically carrying Echizen bridal style out of the school gates. Ryoma struggled viciously in the demeaning grasp. Finally after a while the entire property was evacuated. Fire trucks, ambulances' and police officers soon arrived on the scene. Orange reigned over the sky above Seigaku.

SONOSONO

Ryoma was furious, absolutely furious! Half of his school was burned down and the Principal was saying there wasn't anything he could do about it! How freaking stupid! Wasn't he the one in charge after all? In fact, if anyone was to blame for the sudden catastrophe it was him! According to the reports the cause of the fire was due to an accident in the fireworks' club. Who the hell has a _fireworks'_ club, anyway?! Only a stupid principle would have ever approved of such a thing anyways. The damage to school wasn't even the serious part of the problem it was the fact that there was virtually no money to _repair_ it. Not only was there no money, but the board of education refused to send any funds to the school after such an horrific incident that made the front page and ever newspaper in the area. A few students were hurt in the incident but there were no injuries. However, few parents were threatening the board with law suits for the endangerment of their children. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were national champions. At least someone should be willing to sponsor them? As if! They'd be more delighted if player like him left Seigaku and aspired to a school with more of a reputation like Hyotei or Rikkaidai. Feeling ill to his stomach Ryoma had turned to the only person he had left.

"So… what do you plan to do, oyaji?" Ryoma asked sitting across the table from his father, Echizen Nanjirou. The man seemed to stare at the golden-eyed boy as if he was speaking another language. "Well…? Ryoma pressed on.

After removing his pinky finger from his ear and wiping the wax on his black monks' robe he answered nonchalantly. " Eh…, what are you saying seishounen? There isn't anything to do."

Ryoma resolved to keep his calm look on his face but it didn't stop the frustration from pouring into his voice. "Are you saying you're not going to do anything at all? Don't you care? Seigaku is finished if you don't. At least call some pal or… or maybe just give them some money for charity or something."

Nanjirou paused as if in consideration, "Just how much cash are we talking?"

"Hmm… maybe 500,000 could do?"

"che!" Nanjirou scoffed. "Brat, maybe you're forgetting someone has to retire eventually!" He exclaimed in shock.

Ryoma stood up not willing to hear another word from his stupid oyaji. He made a way towards the door, to people who didn't know Ryoma they would have seen just a normal kid casually leaving the house, but Nanjirou had seen the fire in his son's eyes. He knew Ryoma was furious. He sighed and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. In truth, he had actually already called about every connection he had but Nanjirou had long outgrown most of them and many didn't seem to care enough to lend a hand to something as trivial as sponsoring some unknown, damaged school. He had nothing left to try, though they were well off financially considering Nanjirou's past as a professional tennis play, he couldn't go blowing his savings on something like that. He and Rinko needed money to retire. Not to mention money for Ryoma to go to college or just for some more family oriented emergency. His let out a breath of smoke. He hated to disappoint his son, but Seigaku was definitely done for.

SONOSONO

The sky was darkening and taking on a dark hue. Ryoma cursed to himself. It wasn't his intention to stay out so late and he knew his father would bite his head off. He had gone out to go play some tennis at the street course to help relief so stress. Coincidentally, Momo had also went there to play along with a few others from the tennis club. Even though it had only been about three days since the fire at school everyone still looked haunted by it and they had a right. Everyone had ran like the devil was at their heels that day, especially Momo. There was no way he was forgetting that, unfortunately. As he approached the entrance to his house he suddenly paused as he saw a vaguely familiar figure leaning against the gate. He continued his pace hoping if he ignored the presence the person would disappear. No such luck.

"I heard about your school, it's a shame isn't it?" Ryoma could practically hear the repressed happiness in the person's smooth tone of voice.

Ryoma sighed giving in. "What do you want?"

"Why don't you give me a call once you get inside?" Edagawa responded no longer able to restrain his smirk.

Ryoma sighed and walked into his yard without giving back an answer. His feet trudged a bit as he entered the door to his house. His father was sitting curled up at the foot of the stair starring dead at him. He had a bit of claw marks on his face and internally worshipped Karupin.

"It's late, you should at least call you know." Nanjirou eyed his good for nothing son wearily.

"Sorry, I lost track of the time." Ryoma said simply as he made his way up the stair hoping to cut the conversation there.

"You should start thinking about applying for a_ new_ school."

Ryoma froze in his place on the stairs, his hand still on the hand rest. Sweat that he was sure wasn't there before suddenly appeared on his body, and his breath hitched in his throat. His father's words were simple but to Ryoma they seemed to stop time itself. 'Apply for a_ new_ school?' What felt like he had been frozen there for a century was actually less than two seconds in reality, and then he continued on his way up the stairs. Once he got to his door he stopped for another moment before opening it and stepping inside. Inside was cold and dark. It felt like he was standing in a void of nothingness. He didn't exactly recall the moment in which he took out his cell phone but he dialed the number that was on the card that he had not thrown away for some reason. After a few rings the person on the other line answered.

"Echizen-san, lovely night isn't it?" Edagawa sounded as if he was smiling on the other end. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He played dumb for his own amusement. Had Ryoma been in his right mind he would of hung up the phone right then and there.

"….Let's talk business." Ryoma breathed heavily.

SONOSONOSONO

Yeah! Chapter 2 is done! Phew, this sure was a lot of work. Man the drama's taking so long to build up. I have a feeling this will have over twenty chapters. Lol so long as you guys review! Please start! Tell me about how you feel about Momo x ryo. Honestly they aren't even they main paring. I think it will be with Tezuka. Anyway reply and tell me and maybe I'll decide! So pleeeeese, review. Plus any questions feel free to ask!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Chapter three is finally here! Sorry, I planned to update yesterday but I came home late from school so… yeah that was basically it. Anyways since I'm always forgetting to mention stuff all the time I'd just like to say that there will be a few OC's in this story starting with this chapter. Also, there will be M rated stuff, just further on in the story. After all, it needs to have a plot lol. Lastly I'd like to thank all those for viewing and that person who actually reviewed! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any of the spectacular characters!

SONOSONOSONO

Chapter 3

Nanjirou Echizen was speechless. This morning he had woken up as usual: Brushed teeth, got dressed, read porn and harassed the evil cat. Though, Karupin hadn't taken it sitting down, the extra scratches across his forehead could support that. Anyway, he had expected his son to be a walking testimony of bitchiness when he came down stairs this morning. Instead, the boy had been wearing a somewhat pleasant expression on his face. After the argument that took place yesterday; to say this was normal Ryoma behavior was synonymous with saying that bell-bottoms were still in style.

Downstairs, Nanjirou sat around the table with his legs elevated on another chair that he placed to the side. He had a fresh cup of coffee on the table beside a plate of eggs and bacon, he personally requested. In his hand was a copy of this morning's news paper, which of course concealed his dirty magazine. Nanako prepared a lovely Japanese style breakfast for them, Ryoma's preferred kind of food to eat, aside from burgers. She probably heard the argument last night and decided to cheer her younger cousin up. "Ryoma, here have a glass of milk." She offered the boy kindly. Ryoma took it with a small smile and said thank you, Nanjirou eyed his son suspiciously until he couldn't take it anymore. Slamming down his news paper on the table he faced his son head on.

"Alright, seishounen, what's going on here?" Ryoma turned to him and yawned casually causing Nanjirou's eyes to twitch at his son's lack of respect. Sheesh, he should have raised the kid better. "Brat!"

Finally Ryoma opened his mouth to answer only to be cut short by the ringing of the doorbell. A smirk appeared on the boy's face, definitely not going unnoticed by the former pro tennis play. Nanako ran to the door swiftly. "I'll get it."

"He's here." Ryoma said just in time to see a man barge in pass Nanako's shocked expression and into the living room, earning an unpleasant look from his father.

"Good morning! You must be Echizen-san's father? I'm Edagawa Migo! Doozo Yoroshiku." The man smiled vigorously shaking Nanjirou's hand, despite himself. Ryoma sweat dropped. Honestly, Edagawa really had no tact as far as he could tell, the man seam to go charging into situations like a wild elephant. Ryoma was certain that if it wasn't for his father's suspicion of him, Migo would have been tossed out on his head. Migo was now wearing a green suit with a navy blue tie and a white button-down shirt. In his hand was a large black briefcase, paper work most likely.

"And you would be?" Nanjirou questioned irritable as he raised one eyebrow. Migo's smile stretched suddenly from ear to ear, he bared some resemblance to a toothy devil which caused Ryoma to shiver internally. He couldn't believe he was going along with this.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma's manager." He announced as if it was the most magnificent thing in the world, at this Nanjirou's expression seam to soften and turn into bewilderment.

"Seishounen… do you know this suspicious man?" Nanjirou turned to his son slowly.

Ryoma sighed. "Oyaji, I've decided to… eto, that is-" Ryoma cleared his throat. "-become a model." He looked away; he didn't need to see to know the expression on his father's face.

Nanjirou stared at his son incredulously; it was like he suddenly sprouted a second head. This lasted for about ten seconds before the man succumbed to a laughing fit. The next thing Ryoma knew, his father was curled up on the ground gasping for air and gripping his stomach. Ryoma blushed like a much younger child and glared daggers at his father.

"Shut up already! Stupid, oyaji!" He growled only to receive more fits of giggles. Ryoma's cheeks burned red. Nanako stood in the doorframe with her hand over her mouth in worry. She didn't want to see the two fighting again. Migo, on the other hand, couldn't help but stand back and stared in amusement at the unusual father son relationship. Ryoma seemed to be more mature than the man in question, not that he was any better. Finally, after gaining control of himself, Nanjirou found his seat back at the table. Sulkily Ryoma stared at the man as Migo casually took a seat around the small breakfast table.

"Okay seishounen, what were you saying now? No jokes this time, right?" Nanjirou said dramatically wiping a fake tear from his eye. Ryoma let out a breath to calm himself. His father could be such an idiot sometimes.

"That wasn't a joke. I'm going to become a model so I can raise money for Seigaku, since you won't do anything, I will." Ryoma stated quite bluntly.

This time Nanjirou wasn't laughing. He looked into his sons eyes and he could see a much undesired flam of determination. His eyes ran from Migo to his son, and vice versa. He looked like a lost animal and it was clear that he didn't even know what to say. He was completely, and utterly, dumbfounded.

There was certainly no way his prize winning son was serious was he? Become a model?! What on earth did the boy even know about that kind of business anyway? He turned to Ryoma as if he suddenly found words.

"No." He responded firmly.

"Yes." Ryoma countered quite stubbornly.

Pause. Both Echizens glared at each other.

"….And tennis?" Nanjirou raised an eyebrow.

"It's only a one year contract. I won't allow it to interfere with tennis." Ryoma declared.

Nanjirou breathed out, finally conceiving defeat. "Fine, Fine hand me the papers."

Migo went over some of the conditions the contract entailed and all the standard details a parent would need to know. After checking all the paper work Nanjirou took the pen given to him and began signing his name. Suddenly, he paused, looking up at his son. "Oi brat, did you ask your mother about this?"

An arrogant smirk drew across Ryoma's face. "Of course, what did you think? I'd ask the less rational person first? Mom already agreed. In fact, she said if you didn't she'd sign instead." Ryoma had just secretly craved his father's approval on the matter.

"Che, brat." Nanjirou scoffed. Honestly, if Rinko had already agreed to such a ludicrous thing, maybe she wasn't really the one who was more rational at all. After completing the form the only thing left was for Ryoma to add his own signature.

Ryoma took the pen from his father and held it over a dotted line. He didn't know why he suddenly hesitated. It was stupid, especially after coming this far; he had already made his resolve since last night. If Ryoma wasn't so transfixed in his thoughts and Nanjirou transfixed on his son; diligently watching the boy's trembling hands hoping he'd tossed the pen to the side and rip the contract to shreds, they'd have notice Migo starring at the interval between the pen and the paper like a starving wolf. Finally with a surge of determination Ryoma signed his name on the paper.

**Echizen Ryoma **

Migo snatched up the paper from underneath the boy and kissed it several times with a large grin. You could practically see the flames rising and burning maliciously in the back ground. Both Echizens sweat dropped. Migo really had no sense of tact. At least he could try and conceal the unattractive parts of himself. Nanjirou chuckled and stood from the table as Nanako began to clear the dishes.

She gave an encouraging smile to her cousin. "Ganbate kudasai."

Ryoma gave her a relieved smile in return then headed towards the door. Momo would be here soon to pick him up.

"Echizen, one more thing." Migo said drawing Ryoma to a halt.

"Yes?"

SONOSONO

Since the surprise fire at Seigaku Jr. High, the third years and half of the second years had been spit up and sent to Seigaku high school to have classes with the freshman there. The other half of the second years and first years from the Jr. High were sent to other Junior high schools until further notice. Part of Ryoma's contract was that the company would pay for all of his schools damages while Ryoma worked as a model for them. He'd also have to repay the debt later from his own earning's there but it was worth it, anything was to save Seigaku.

"Yeah, did you here Oishi? Ochibi will be here!" Kikumaru cheered bouncing about the hall way like a small child overdosed on sweets. A few second years steered away from him cautiously.

"Kikumaru, Our Jr. high just burned down." Tezuka stated dryly as the group walked down a corridor heading to the auditorium. Kikumaru froze then ducked behind his boyfriend.

"Oishi… Tezuka's still scary." He complained causing said boy to chuckle nervously.

They were all suppose to head to the auditorium to receive information about what their schedules for classes and lunch would be like since the added number of students would obviously disturb the status quo. Tezuka as expected wore a bitter expression on his face. Not that he wouldn't be happy to see his kouhais', only Seigaku Jr. high was in ashes and most likely was not about to experience an rebirth. The others only seamed vaguely effect by this. Well except for Oishi, Fuji and Inui who was expecting to track the schools data throughout the years. He was in a bad mood and his face was as firm as a brick. Even third years seemed to know to step to the side as the wolf in sheep's' skin made his was hungrily down the halls in taste of blood. Suddenly, they all paused as a very familiar face appeared as they turned around a corner.

"Buchou, Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, and Taka!" Momo exclaimed in surprise as the members of his old team emerged in front of him. Beside him was Kaido who didn't seem to be walking to close to the loud mouthed boy.

"Fsshh." Kaido hissed in acknowledgment of them all.

Tezuka nodded adjusting his glasses. " Momoshirou, you know I'm no long your captain, you should be calling Kaido that."

The said boys exchanged glares with each other. They probably would have continued arguing had it not been for Kikumaru who ran up to the two and slapped each on the shoulder playfully with a large smile. "Ne, you guys haven't changed a bit."

"It's nice to see you again." Oishi said with a warm smile. The others began to greet them as well, all except Fuji. Fuji stood a little further away from the group he didn't really seem to notice the other two boy's presence until Momo called out him again. Fuji turned to face the boy, his silky, chestnut brow hair slowly whipping around with the slight motion. He smiled at the two.

"Saa, Momo, Kaido, it's nice to see you're well." He responded with a somewhat distant expression, causing both boys to freeze. His smiling face seemed to be the same so then why did his aura feel like it could slice through glass. Both boys couldn't help but feel a bit startled. they smiled a bit then tried to laugh it off.

"Hey, where's Ochibi?" Kikumaru asks looking around suddenly realizing that Echizen was not with them.

"Heh, I bet Echizen hasn't grown an inch." Taka smiled a bit at few fond memories of the small boy who had come to Seigaku and had dominated it's courts.

"Ii, there's a 98.2 percent chance that Echizen has grown about an inch and 72 percent chance that he hasn't grown at all." Inui answered as he flipped a black notebook open.

Momo laughed. "That sounds about right." He smiled a bit at the thought of the younger male. "Anyway, he wasn't there when I went to his house this morning, his cousin said he had gone out." The boy shrugged.

"I see Echizen is well then?" Tezuka asked suddenly catching Fuji's attention.

The light brunette flashed his silky hair then continued down the hall. "We'll be late, we should get going."

"uh… Echizen is fine." Momo answered sounding a bit confused. He faced the group only to notice the guilty looks displaying on his former teammates faces. "Um, is something wrong?"

"Of course not!" Kikumaru laughed slapping Momoshirou a little too hard on the back causing him to bump into Kaido who then in turn bumped into some chick who was carrying books. Her books were knocked from her chest and replaced by Kaido's face. Momo's eyes widened at the size of her breasts, they were _huge! _The girl shrieked and slapped Kaido across his face as he was pushed away. She scrambled for her books yelling 'pervet' angrily behind her as she furiously walked away. Kaido's face was red from her slap and embarrassment. Immediately he turned to Momo and hissed so loud he sounded like pipe of rushing water.

"FFSSHHHHH!" He ran up to the guilty boy who didn't look too guilty and gripped him by the collar! "Stupid, peach butt, You trying to embarrass me?!"

Momo glared back snatching at Kaido's collar. "You want to fight!?"

"On my first day of high school, idiot!?" Kaido glared.

"What are you yapping about Mamushi?!" Momo tried to glare even harder if it was possible. "You think this is 'High School _Debut'_?! You're still in middle school, dope!"

"Hoi, hoi looks like Fuji was right we better get going." Kikumaru laughed nervously as he quickly gripped Oishi's hand dragging him away. Oishi could be heard mumbling something about this being 'his' entire fault as the two descended the hall and towards the auditorium. The remaining three sighed and took off in that direction leaving the two meat heads to lob it out, which would have happened if a teachered hadn't seen the two and quickly chastised them. They were then sent off to the gym where all the Middle school students were scheduled to meet.

SONOSONO

Fuji sat towards the back of the auditorium as the last of the students were seated and the principle was up on stage settling everyone down to begin his long, overly tedious speech about classes and the proper ways in which to treat the middle school students. Honestly, why couldn't the man just hand them their schedules and send them on their way? He really couldn't stand being in the auditorium. Not since that day. No matter how many times he'd come in here again nothing could erase that sent of sweat and detestable fluids from his memory. Soon enough the voice coming over the speakers was soon drowned out as Fuji's attention began to drift back elsewhere.

FLASH BACK:

"Syuusuke…." A voice moaned huskily into his ear as his body was roughly shoved against the wall. The lights were dim and there was no one else around. The seats in the large room were hollow and it seemed as if every word, sound of action echoed loudly across the vast space. Lips passionately fell against his in a whirlwind of rapid movement; tongues began entwining in an amorous dance. He could feel the other's hand slowly making its ways down the small of his back in a soothing movement until they landed firmly on his hips. Kisses were pressed gently down his neck as the person nipped and sucked at his flesh, undeniably leaving marks. He began to slowly drop to his knees making the other release his hips reluctantly. With a smile Fuji rustled a bit with the others belt buckle until he was able to remove it and unbutton the constricting material. The bulge in the other's pants seam to spring to freedom as he pulled down the remaining material that was the other's underpants. The length was large and smooth and had a tasty looking cream color, like vanilla. For a moment he comically decided to sniff it just out of curiosity only to find that it smelled just like his favorite; Cock.

It twitched in impatience and giving in he finally used his mouth to caress the tender flesh causing the person to gasp out in pleaser and he used his tongue to slide all over the succulent length that ignited his own. He trailed it from the tip and down to the base where he slowly juggled the small sacks in his mouth before using his hands to enhance the persons pleasure. Soon his head was bobbing back and forth quickly in the other's grasp. However, before the person could come he rose from his knees and seductively dropped his own pants and leaned alluringly against the solid wall of the area. The person leaned in and soon his legs were elevated around the others waist as he used his fingers to breach his entrance slowly. After the preparation was done the other swiftly placed his erection at his entrance and plunged inside the steaming cavern.

His head fell back with an agonizing moan. The pain surged quickly and he felt as if his entire body was on fire. The person pulled back out with 'plopping' sound before thrashing back in causing him to scream a even more in pain. Soon enough the other was beating a powerful rhythm against the sensual organ in his body causing overwhelming pleasure to cast out any kind of pain. Suddenly just as both were about to reach a perfect climax a bright light pierced the sweet darkness that had concealed them. The main doors opened and a figure emerged, standing with shock clear on their face.

Fuji's hand trembled in shame and embarrassment as the other released their seeds inside him.

FLASH BACK DONE:

Fuji jumped a bit as a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tezuka of all people. The former captain had a calm expression on his face. "It's time to go, Fuji." He said causing Fuji to look around and realize that most of the people were already gone. "Let's go, our homeroom teachers have our new schedules."

Fuji sighed then stood to his feet. "Sorry… I was lost I thought."

Tezuka didn't seem to hear him. Instead he led the way as the two silently filed out of the area.

SONOSONO

Ryoma had just signed the papers, and yet, he couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was, laying on a cushioned table his entire flesh burning as if he had been pricked with several thousand little needles. Every hair on his arms, legs, back, chest, butt, toes and knuckle were gone; stripped clean in the most unnatural way ever, _waxing_.

"Finally..." He groaned with an irritated look on his face as he begun to sit up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Satsuki said waving her finger back and forth. "Oh, we're not done yet." She said with a devious smile plastered on her face.

Ryoma eyed her in confusion. "But I'm all done. I'm as bald as a_ naked _mole rat."

She pointed her fingers down. Ryoma's eyes followed her finger until it landed on the supposed un-waxed area. A dark blush crawled up his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

"YADDA!" he exclaimed quickly trying to make a run for it.

Satsuki snapped her fingers and two large; burley guards in black suit concealed his exit. He stopped in his tracks. He cursed under his breath. Satsuki took that moment to snatch away Ryoma's towel that had been around his waist. His only piece of clothing left. He released an highly undignified sound that could be confused for a chipmunk' as he suddenly felt the excess breeze.

"See!" Satsuki pointed just before he threw his hands over his once private family jewels. "You're a forest! It's just as I said!"

Ryoma was certain this was the first ever he had turned so many different colors of red in one day. It was also the first any other person other than him or his mother had ever seen that part of him. He was really begging to thin that every one at his agency was either some rude wacko or a complete pervert. This morning he would have been on his way to school had that stupid Migo not stop him and tell him that he'd have to start preparing right away! He had to drop everything else and go. Migo took him on a quick tour of the agency building. It was one of the largest building's he'd been into in a while. There must have been at least over fifty floors. There were hundreds of workers and people milling about, even what appeared to be other models. Seventeen really had to be a five stair modeling agency, the real deal. At least he knew Migo wasn't some wondering con artist looking to rip people off.

It was there that he was introduced to Satsuki Haruko. She was slim, tall and gorgeous looking with a beauty mark right below her left_ eye. She also had long flowing black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. If wasn't for her lack of breasts she'd be a real fantasy. Oh, and her bad personality. Anyways, Satsuki, as he was told, would be his personal stylist. She would pick all his clothing and take him shopping and get him groomed. She'd do his hair and make-up and anything else he needed to maintain his appearance. Basically, she was his personal everything. He was also give a new cell phone with all needed contacts including hers, and Migo's, and told to call anytime. Honestly he knew things were going to get a bit overwhelming but, damn, it wasn't even one day yet. She was already blabbering about getting him to do his nails next.

"Honestly, quit being such a baby! I heard that part isn't even the most painful, plus, I promise you'll thank me for this later." She smirked. Ryoma's face began to grow dark as the merciless woman approached him dragging him back to the uncomfortable table where the person in charge of the waxing stood sweat dropping. He didn't even want to begin to question just exactly what she meant by that.

After he was forced to complete the traumatizing bikini wax, he was then dropped off with Satsuki at the Hairstylist. He sat patiently in one of the chair in the large salon as Satsuki paced back and forth occasionally turning his seat to look at different angles and styles. Ryoma sat a bit in apprehension. He didn't know what he'd do if she suggested getting some cool guy hair cut like Momo-sempai. The only thing that would possibly be worst was wearing his hair like Oishi. He always meant to ask the sempai who cut his hair, but then again he didn't want to go around offending good people no matter how badly they needed the criticism.

His worries were pulled to a halt when she simply smiled running her fingers through his ebony hair which had a sparkling green hue and said, "I think it'd be perfect if we just added some light green highlights to give you that young, sassy look." She signaled over to the hairstylist that had been waiting for about an hour for her to decide. Even though Satsuki could have done the hair herself, due to laziness and a lack of time, she settled to get everything done this way. Ryoma wasn't sure how the highlights would look on him but Satsuki seemed quite confident so he put his looks in her hand. Anything was better than getting an actual hair cut.

Thus began the process of glamorizing his hair. It took about a few hours too many for Ryoma's liking, which in reality wasn't anything but average, but of course being a boy, and not used to these things, it felt like an eternity. Finally, they were done.

"Ready?" Satsuki said cheerfully as she turned his chair so he was finally facing the mirror. There was silence. Ryoma could see Satsuki's eyes sparking through the reflection; even the other hairstylist looked amazed. His already emerald like black locks seem to glow with a shine and shimmer as the light green made a beautiful illusion of sparkle and shine. He couldn't even recognize the person in the mirror. Ryoma had never really considered himself much good looking, despite how much fan girls he had and the 'cute' and 'adorable' comments that always came his way, but this-this was mesmerizing. He was _beautiful._

"Like it I see?" Satsuki teased and she could see faint red appearing on the younger boy's cheeks. If only he had his hat.

SONOSONO

It had been an overwhelming and tiring day. The sky was dark and getting darker. He yawned a bit and snuggled into the cool leather seat of the limousine. There were tons of boxes full of clothes and shoes that littered the floor and sides of the vehicle. Across from him was Satsuki already snoozing and Migo sipping on a fine glass of wine. It was obvious that the man intended on spoiling Ryoma until the kid couldn't help but want to live like this every day. He smiled turning his attention to Ryoma. The boy's eyes were half lidded and he wasn't far from falling into slumber. Not unusal of course. He had a long day.

"Ryoma, hey, wake up I have something to say."

Ryoma grumbled a bit but sat up none the less glaring a bit at the man. "What?"

"Good cutie-pie." Edagawa smirked.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Since the man had laid eyes on what Satsuki had done to him in terms of appearance, he wouldn't lay off the 'cutie-pie' shit and it drove him crazy.

"Do you plan to mix your tennis life with your career?"

"Hmp?" Ryoma tilled his head a bit in confusion. What was he trying to say? "I thought we discussed this, I'm not quitting tennis."

"That's not what I meant. If you show your face on magazine covers and stuff, wont people recognize you? It'd only complicate your usual life if_ everyone_ knew Ryoma Echizen was a model. They'd swarm your school, once you get big anyway." He added the part at the end from an afterthought.

Ryoma contemplated this for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you need an alias. Do you have any suggestions?"

Ryoma racked his brain again, but soon decided that he didn't care what he was called really. "No."

"Good, cause I already created one for you; from this day on your Shotori Sono."

SONOSONOSONO

Gyaaahhh! All done yeah! PLZ review! I hope it was okay I tried to make it longer. Give me suggestions and ideas anything! Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow, or sunday.


	4. Photo shoot

Hi every! So sorry I took so long to update. I don't have my own computer, it belongs to my guardian who took work off this entire weekend. The point is she's a bit overly Christian and heaven forbids she walks in on me writing yaoi lol. Anyways I tried to do it at school but thanks to very pointless friends that didn't work out so here I am. Sigh, life. Anyways here's chapter 4 I hope u enjoy. If not, sucks to you.( Lol lord of the flies.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis so don't hassle me.

Chapter 4

"That's it! Work it Shotori-chan you got it!" The photographer cooed. He was busy snapping lots of shots of the cute boy dressed in a long, gorgeous kimono and with his face lightly powered. His lips were a glossy red and his eyes were shaded a deep shade of orange to match the silken kimono with similar decorative plants and flowers. He was standing on a set that replicated a beautiful royal palace of long ago. There were lovely drapes of every color and design along with quaint furniture and paintings for that genuine touch. Ryoma was in the middle of his first ever photo shoot. At first he couldn't stand the feeling of the foreign textures on his skin that Satsuki called make-up. Not only did it make him feel extremely self-conscious but it made him look like a girl. Wearing the kimono was also very frustrating and he was so very close to telling off all the workers there and storming off set when a pair of mocking eyes seems to pierce into him from the depths of the large room. The person sneered at him the moment they had locked eyes. Hatama Aotzui.

FLASH BACK:

It was finally Saturday. The entire week he felt like he was being dragged through a series of never before experienced situations. Not only did he have another name now, but he practically had another life. A few nights ago while driving home his manager Edagawa decided to rename him. Afterwards, the next day he was up and about with Edagawa who demanded that he attend some kind of weird modeling seminar. For the rest of the week he was slowly trained the basic arts of modeling: Style, posture, expressions and etc. Not only did he not get to attend school, but he also missed tennis practice consecutively without any good reason. He was certain that once he got back he'd be running laps around the field until his was ninety years old. Speaking of which, he hadn't gotten around to speaking with Momo. If anything, they were probably worried about him. There was no helping it, as it was, he didn't even know how to explain any of this to them at all. Just how would they react? Would they laugh at him like his dad?

He didn't really have long to think about it because he was driven out of bed by the ringing of his new android, touch screen phone. He wasn't use to having gaudy devices like this so he still had trouble answering it. Ryoma held the phone up only to have the screen flip, much to his dismay. He was forced to sit up fully until the stupid this was in place. Finally after like the tenth time he was able to slide the green symbol across and put the wretched object across his ear.

"Hello?"

"What the hell took so long?!" Edagawa said in irritation.

"You're the one who bought the stupid phone in the first place." Ryoma responded bitterly.

"Whatever Sono, just be down stairs in ten minutes, Hurry!"

"What? why?" Ryoma questioned irritably. It was finally the weekend and here he thought he had time to relax. Not to mention he had tennis practice today and he didn't feel like missing it again. "No."

"Listen to me kiddo; Sassari-san has requested a meeting with you! So don't go trying to screw up your career before it's even started!" Edagawa yelled before hanging up and before Ryoma could even ask another question. Like, who the hell was Sassari? Plus, He was also going to add how this wasn't exactly a career since it was only temporary. The only_ career _he was interested in was playing tennis. He sighed and reluctantly began getting dressed and went downstairs to wait for Edagawa.

"Good morning princess!" Nanjirou mocked as he watched delightfully as his extremely pretty son groggily made his way down the stairs. Ryoma glared a bit at his father's comment before heading towards the door. "What no breakfast?"

"Ie." Ryoma grumbled as he placed on his shoes and stepped outside just in time to see Edagawa pull up in a shiny black Mercedes. Most likely his private vehicle this time, anything was better than that very noticeable limo that had been parked at his gate a few times before. He hopped in the car. Edagawa smiled and handed him a hot bacon omelet and a glass of milk.

"Here, figured you wouldn't get to eat breakfast so I picked this up on the way for you." Edagawa said with a faint smile as he opened his briefcase. "I tried to find something you'd like."

"Worried are we, how sweet." Ryoma chimed giving a sweet smile to the man seated across from him. Edagawa paused, suddenly caught off guard by the boy's gorgeous looks. His beautiful hair with its shiny highlights framed his cherubic face perfectly. His lips were small, and even without any added make-up that he was forced to try on during the seminars; they still retained a perfect red cherry-ish color that made them look all too kissable. "If you stare like that I might get the wrong idea." Ryoma smirked causing the man to suddenly give him a dirty look. He was suddenly brought to his senses.

"Stupid brat, Last time I ever do something nice for you." He grumbled after a brief awkward moment. Edagawa quickly turned his attention he to his briefcase to pretend that he had not just lost it and gazed longing at the boy.

"Good because I hate western style food." Ryoma said putting the food aside and instead reached for the glass of milk.

Edagawa's eyes twitched. 'This kid could be the devil if given the right kind of motivation…' He thought indignantly to himself. And people said_ he_ was offensive. Finally he found what he had been looking for. He whipped out a magazine and tossed it at the rude little brat. "Here, take a look."

Ryoma looked at the cover; it read "Stellar." Ryoma looked at his manager questioningly. "What is this about?"

A large smile ran across Edagawa's face. "It's your first Photo shoot."

"What?" Ryoma's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He didn't know what else to say.

"Sassari-san, is the head of our company and he requested that you do it. It's a very popular magazine, not that I expect you to know, but it's a once in a life time opportunity that I didn't expect you to get so soon." His smile brightened. "I don't know why, but he's requested a brief meeting with you early this morning so I had to rush on over here.

Ryoma nodded in understanding. However, he couldn't understand why the head CEO guy would want an amature to do such a major shoot. He didn't bother to question Edagawa further apparently he didn't know much about it himself. After a long ride they arrived at the front of the large building. There was a huge parking lot that they drove into in the back. Lots of vehicles were parked there. They all seemed pretty expensive. Ryoma was quickly driven from his observations by Edagawa who grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back entrance. The entire external part of the building was glass. Ryoma noticed there were also lots of weird artistic designs about the place like weird statues and fountains. Once they entered the building they climbed a few flights of stairs until they were standing in the main lobby.

"Good morning Edagawa-san, Shotori-san." An attractive woman at a large counter smiled. Edagawa smiled back at her fondly.

"Good morning, Sakami." Edagawa said back as he continued to pull Ryoma along to the main elevator. Ryoma didn't bother to question how the woman at the desk knew his name since he had never met her and had only visited this place once on a brief tour. "Floor 62," Edagawa said to a man standing in a red suit near the elevator buttons. A few more people filed in noisily before the doors closed and they elevator began to move.

Finally after tons of hustling they found themselves waiting in a large receptionists' office. "Edagawa-san, Sassari-san will see you now." A woman typing on a computer announced. Edagawa smiled and stood to his feet. He led Ryoma again by the arm. Ryoma sighed, it was a lucky thing he was so used to Momo and Kikumaru dragging him about all the time. They went through a dark-tinted glass door and wound up in a medium sized office. In front of them was a man sitting at a desk. To the left were a large TV, a small table, and a circular leather coach. In front of the desk were two large chairs and a small coffee table. Different kinds of exotic plants were placed all about the room and the wall that should have been in the back was replaced by a clear glass window with gray curtains.

"Sassari you slave driver! Forcing me to wake up so early in the morning, some of us have lives you know." Edagawa grumbled running his hand through his light, curly locks. He sat in a chair before the desk and Ryoma instinctively sat in the other. "Learn some manners will yah?" Ryoma almost sweat dropped. So Edagawa didn't even have manners to his own superiors?

"You're one to talk." Ryoma retorted also recalling the hours earlier when Edagawa had forced him from his own bed. Edagawa tossed a glared at Ryoma in which he calmly ignored.

A loud laughter could soon be heard from behind the desk. Ryoma turned his attention to the man in charge, fully taking in his features. The man was a light blond with blue eyes and a straight nose. His arms were hairy and his eye brows were thick. Somehow Ryoma couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia. Did he see this person before?

"Echizen-san it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I see Edagawa has been treating you well, guess he's not so hopeless after all." Ryoma couldn't help but smile a bit at this causing the man named Sassari to smile as well. Edagawa on the other hand didn't look so amused. "Oh pardon me, you're going by Shotori here, isn't that right?"

Ryoma nodded, "More or less." he was referring to Edagawa's treatment of him.

This comment seem to make the man's eye twinkle with something Ryoma would associate with mischief, after all, he would know.

"Hey brat, don't go giving that brute any new ideas." Edagawa warned glaring at the two. "Now can we please get to business?"

At this, Sassari-san finally nods. He turns his attention solely on Ryoma. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Sassari Kenta. Basically I'm your boss and his." He signaled to Edagawa. "I asked you here today because I've decided to give you a very special position, and I think it's worth your wild." Ryoma nodded giving him confirmation to go on. "In truth, there was already another model that I had you replace, and let me tell you that Aotzui isn't pleased at all. However, I believe you'd be much better suited for it and it would help jump start your career."

Ryoma thought for a moment then finally asked the question that had been bugging him. "Sassari-san, I'm still just a rookie you know, is that okay?"

"Hmm…" Sassari paused tapping a slender finger on his cheek. "That never stopped you before, Mr. Prince of Tennis."

At this Ryoma couldn't help but smile. "So, is that what this is about? Are you a fan or something?"

"Very." The blond admit as he smiled and leaned in on his hands. Ryoma had to admit the man was very handsome. He looked like a foreigner of some sorts, but that didn't explain the Japanese name at all. "I was also a major fan of your father."

Edagawa scoffed at the man's response and thought, 'Of course he is. He's the noisy bastard who dragged me to go watch you during the nationals.'

"Heh, isn't this a bit biased?" Ryoma raised an amused eyebrow.

"Not at all, as I said, you're more suited to the photo shoot than the previous model. Your looks will go over very well. And if you do well your off on a good start." He answered handing Edagawa some papers. "This is all the information you need. The photo shoot will take place a little later on."

Migo nodded accepting the papers. "If that's all, we'll be on our way." Migo said standing to his feet. Ryoma gave a slight bow then followed his manger out the room. The door closed as the two then headed for the elevators.

Back inside his office Sassari couldn't help but smirk. Ryoma had grown a lot but his personality didn't seem to change a bit at all. He turned towards his phone at the desk. "I'm certain Shun will be even more excited to have him back." He spoke aloud to himself casually allowing his mind to wonder back far. He could see a small child barely holding a tennis racket and tumbling over. Another appeared where he was holding a mike in his hands. Sassari couldn't help but smile. 'Yes, Shun will be_ very_ pleased.'

SONOSONO

As Ryoma exited the elevator on the 44th floor, he paused then turned to Edagawa. "Are you and Sassari-san friends? You seem very familiar with each other."

Migo glared, "As if, I'd never befriend that moron."

Ryoma didn't bother to press any further. He still couldn't shake the weird feeling he was having. He knew he recognized Sassari-san but he just could place where. Finally he gave up on recalling, and quickly turned his mind to tennis. He was happy this so called photo shoot would be soon. That meant he still had a chance of arriving to tennis practice on time if at all.

Alright, so here's the rundown of the shoot. It'll be in three hours. Satsuki is waiting nearby to go get you ready. Also the modeling will-"

"Oi, about the model," Ryoma asks interrupting him, "who's this Aotzui guy?"

Edagawa sighed then bent down and began whispering in Ryoma's ear. "His name's Hatama Aotzui. He's a kid around your age maybe older? Anyway, you better steer clear of him, he'll steal, lie murder and cheat just to get what he wants; a _real _diva."

"Murder?" Ryoma questioned amusedly.

"You know what I mean! Just stay away from-"

And as if on cue; "WHAT!?" An angry voice yelled. A small boy a bit taller than Ryoma began marching down the hall angrily nostrils a flair. A disgruntled young woman was quickly tracing after him with a weary look on her face. "I demand an explanation!" He yelled even louder. The boy had a lovely light, lavender colored hair and light glossy tanned-skin. His eyes were a pale blue with long curly eyelashes. He was beautiful and definitely another model by what Ryoma could tell.

"Would you give it a rest already!?" The woman cried covering her ears. She had a reddish kind of hair with green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a suit with a skirt. She had a thin waist and large breasts the sides of melons to match.

"Great, Ryoma let's get out of here before…." Migo trailed off as he turned around to see he was speaking to thin air. His eyes expanded as he whipped his head around to see Ryoma approaching the fuming boy. 'What the hell was he doing!?'

"Yo." Ryoma greeted as he tapped the angry child on his shoulder that was busy yelling at his manager most likely.

The boy turned around angrily ready to tell who so ever it was that couldn't tell he was pissed to go 'fuck off' when his eyes landed on Ryoma. He glared before all his anger suddenly seemed to dissipate as he took in Ryoma's appearance. He couldn't help but notice the unfamiliar face that looked at him with beautiful feline eyes to match, or even surpass his own lovely pair of orbs; He did not like this person. "Who the hell are you?" He half growled.

Ryoma's smirking face didn't seem to help the boy's temper in the least. "Shotori Sono." Ryoma said, then held up his thumb right before abruptly turning it downwards, and casually walking away, finally satisfied. Aotzui eyes twitched in rage and he would have jumped after the boy if his manager hadn't gripped him in a head lock.

"Down boy!" She yelled.

"You're a nasty little thing aren't you?" Migo said trying not to smile. Already the brat was starting trouble. "Smart thing it is to make an enemy before you've even taken a single picture." He said as they continued to walk down the passage away from the angry shouting boy. 'Better keep on my toes with this one or he won't have a career to begin with.'

"Gahina let go!" Aotzui cried finally beginning to calm down. He pursed his lips sadly. Gahina, his manger sighed.

"Would you please listen already? I said I'll get you back the photo shoot if you want!"

Aotzui stopped struggling and looked up at his manager unsurely, "Really?"

"Yes, yes just do as I say." She sighed dragging the boy into a small corner. She opened her purse and took out a small bottle. "Put several of these in his drink okay?"

Aotzui began to smile darkly. "Yes!"

SONOSONO

Aotzui could hear faint chatter as he snuck into the dressing room. It was very large and full of equipment and clothes. There were rows of mirrors in front of a build in table than ran along the wall. Ryoma sat in a chair as a dark haired woman struggled to place make-up of the boy's face.

"Hold still won't you?" Satsuki said in annoyance as she tried to place the lipstick on.

"Stop, it's getting in my mouth." Ryoma complained pulling away.

"Hold still then idiot!" She yelled forcing the red coloring down on his face. Ryoma turned away in displeasure causing a red line to smear heavily across his cheek.

"Yadda!" Ryoma protested.

A dark shade rose over Satsuki's face as she tentatively began cracking her knuckles. Ryoma swallowed a bit in fear. "….Shotori-chan, your lips will get red one way or another." She said angrily raising her fists.

Aotzui tried not to pay attention and continued till he found a secure place to hide. 'How dear that armature takes my position!' On a small table to Ryoma's right was a cup of warm tea and beside it was a large metal rack full of different clothes and costumes, 'perfect.' He snaked his way through and hid behind it while the two were busy arguing. Carefully he dropped the special ingredient into the warm liquid. And just as he had entered he left. At that moment feeling overwhelmed Ryoma reached for his drink.

SONOSONO

Ryoma knew he was nervous. Of course he was! This was his first major photo shoot and he didn't know if he'd do well. He was guided out onto a set where he saw about twenty different people scudding about. There was Migo who looked like he was having a small discussion with the director. He felt a weird sensation rise in his throat. This was bad, he was certainly not the type to get frightened but the minute the lights and cameras were on him he felt like a deer caught in headlights. The minute the directors eyes had seen him in his costume he could tell the man was completely in awe. Now, the man wore an expression of a disgruntled ape. The clothes were uncomfortable, the make-up felt weird and now for the first time ever Ryoma Echizen felt stage fright. Not that anyone could blame him, this wasn't his forte.

"Shotori what the hell are you doing just standing there?" Migo yelled giving a stern glare. 'This brat better not mess this up!'

Aotzui was fuming with anger the moment he saw Ryoma appear on set. Why wasn't he poisoned or something!? He gnashed his teeth angrily like a wild boar. He wasn't supposed to be in the shooting area either, but most workers there already associated with him choose sensibly to leave the boy alone. After all, he was a prized model. Then, all of Aotzui's fury instantly turned to amusement and thrill the moment he saw the cocky little fucker freeze up! Really what kind of model froze in front of the cameras? The answer was easy, 'one soon to have no career that's one!' This was even better than his original plan, at least now that Sassari would know better than to drop him so quickly for some punk armature. Aotzui sent a sweet mocking look in Ryoma's direction. His eyes full of spite.

Ryoma was getting ready to storm off set when his eyes met with one he had not noticed. The boy was taunting him. Ryoma's frustration immediately turned to regret. He took a deep breath and settled himself instantly. 'Find your happy place.' He chanted to himself the way he did whenever he needed to relax. An image of Karupin popped up in his mind.

"What the…?" Aotzui whispered in disbelief as the countenance on Ryoma's face visibly shifted from week and terrified to bold and confident.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked, and as if possessed by the spirit of Alessandra Ambrossio He struck a daringly sexy pose. He elevated one of his legs and turned to the side where the split in the kimono forced his pale skin to be revealed. He held a decorative fan just below his chin and tilted his head back; exposing his neck and collar bone. Migo's and all the other occupants in the room eyes suddenly flew open. The photographer was so startled that he almost forgot to take the picture.

Migo's smile expanded like the Cheshire cat. 'Heh, I knew you had it in you, brat.' He thought amazedly to himself.

FLASH BACK END:

Well, now here he was standing in front of the camera taking shots as if he'd been doing it his entire life. The director couldn't get enough of Ryoma on the screen he was just so damn attractive that he almost lost count of how much photo's he was suppose to take. It was Migo who had to knock the old cook on the head before he got his senses back. Finally, the shoot was over and he could get something to eat. He made his way over to a small buffet table when Migo ran to congratulate him.

"That was great kid!" He exclaimed swooping Ryoma up into the air. He spun the boy into a circle nearly toppling over the small table of food. He paused as he kept his grasp on the boy, holding him up under both arms like a toddler. "I knew you were a money maker!"

Ryoma glared in irritation. But before he could make a witty comment a fuming lavenderette approached steaming hotter than freshly cooked lobster. "How," he demanded angrily stomping one foot. "How are you still okay!?" At this point Ryoma could see tears rimming in the raging eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked confusedly. Migo gently placed the kid back on his feet just in time to see Gahina running over.

Aotzui turned to her indignantly. "Gahina it didn't work! I put in his drink and it didn't work!" He repeated.

Ryoma raised one eyebrow. "Oh… you mean those pills I found floating in my tea earlier?" He questioned curiously. "I threw that beverage away."

Gahina's eyebrows twitched. "You moron you were supposed to crush it!"

"Hmp?" Aotzui looked positively confused. Gahina sighed then walked over to Ryoma and Migo bowing.

"Forgive my stupid charge; I'm sorry if you were harmed in any way."

Both males sweat dropped. 'Weren't you the one who gave it him in the first place?' they thought simultaneously.

SONOSONO

"Where the hell is Echizen?" Momo asked for the millionth time that week as his eyebrows furrowed. He had gone to his house on several occasions but was unable to meet the boy. Neither, did he get any calls and the kid refused to answer his phone. He ruffled his hair angrily. It had been too long since he'd last lay eyes on the kid and he was getting irritable. He needed to see that feline like eyes sparkle. Not only was the boy missing, but something bad seemed to have happened between his old teammates. Momo was no genius, but you didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to tell that Tezuka was avoiding Fuji and the tensai happened to be keeping his distance from them all, especially their former captain. Tezuka would have usually been standing between Fuji and Oishi if he remembered correctly. They hadn't appeared to have been particularly close but there was some kind of unspoken agreement of friendship between them in the past. He knew that much. Now Fuji was unusually silent and his smile seemed stressed. He would just stand and observe silently most of the time when Inui wasn't hassling him to do some training. Tezuka seemed to be focusing on keeping everyone else on track except the tensai. However, Momo did notice those almost imperceptible moments when Tezuka would take a quick glance at Fuji, eying him wearily.

After what had happened a bit earlier Momo couldn't help but be suspicious.

FLASH BACK:

Everyone had agreed that since Seigaku Jr. High was burned down they still needed somewhere to have practice. Also, seeing as the former third years were unable to join the regulars of the high school until they were juniors, they decided to help their former team practice. However, first they had to let their captain know that they would be missing their own club gathering. It was suppose to be an simple task Momo had thought. After all, it was quite obvious that Tezuka and the others were on a national level. Missing one practice would not be a problem when all they were going to do was pick up balls or run around the field.

"So who's the captain?" Momo asked curiously looking around. He soon spotted a group of regulars. Their uniforms were different from their own slightly. The blue part was black for theirs and the red part was blue. Otherwise, the jerseys were practically the same with the Seigaku logo on the back. Momo's eyes widened as he stared at the regulars, they looked like a group of titans. "Yikes!"

Oishi smiled. "Funny I think Kikumaru said the same thing." Kikumaru frowned.

"Fshhh…" Kaido hissed softly, even he was startled. All the players could be used as trees in a play. They were tall and muscular and half of them actually good looking. "So who's the captain?"

Inui pointed to the tallest fellow there. It was a man with spiky red bangs that hung in his face and a low cut in the back with golden eyes. He was very muscular and even had dimples in three places. There was one on each cheek and one in the center of his chin. A cleft chin they call it. A guy with real movie star good looks, however, he looked as mean as a rabid dog. His eyes were narrowed angrily and he growled at his teammates as he hovered over them like a bad storm. He was a very daunting figure. "Namida Hiroomi." Inui said. "The only data I have on him are physical stats and the fact that he's a power player. Other than that I have not been able to observe enough." He stated sounding a bit crestfallen.

Momo and Kaido gulped then glared at each other.

"What? Are you scared, Mamushi?!" Momo snickered.

"You want to say that again peach butt?!" Kaido hissed back.

Momoshirou and Kaido didn't particularly fight as much anymore considering they were now both authority figures but they did have their moments.

"Enough!" Tezuka bellowed angrily. He glared at the two instantly silencing them. They stood to attention facing their former captain. "I'll go talk to him." Tezuka said before sternly walking over.

"What was that about… he seems angry?" Momo murmured to himself.

Fuji gazed at Tezuka with an unreadable expression on his face. Quickly Momo looked around to the others to glimpse looks of concern. 'What the hell?'

Tezuka approached the captain of the team making his expression as polite as possible. The regulars split a path towards the captain as they watched the first year go through. Hiroomi stood glaring as he watched the boy approach. He had been yelling at a member of his team when he saw the player approaching. He couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing. Tezuka froze. "Fuck off." He spat indignantly before the boy even had a chance to speak. If it were any other, they might have done just that, however Tezuka was another story.

"Our team is requesting leave to go help our former team with practices who are the victims of the Jr. Division fire." He proceeded as if he had not first heard the words spoken to him. It only made Hiroomi more crossed. "Since we are obviously not needed here-"

"You little piece of shit! I said fuck off!" He barked so loud Tezuka was certain those outside the school gate had heard. Birds nearby suddenly flew away. He reached out and wrenched Tezuka's shirt collar around his fist and glowered at him angrily.

"Tezuka!" Oishi exclaimed in worry as the others had a similar expressions of shock on their face. However, Fuji was the one to take off first, the others quickly in pursuit all running to aid their former captain. Before they could reach the scene entirely they were blocked by members of the regulars who glared at them angrily. Momo and Kaido resisted the urge to charge through knowing the consequences all too well. Fuji on the other hand seemed to slip through unnoticed. They gazed through the spaced between the kyojin players in worry.

"Fuji!" Oishi yelled but it happened all too quickly. The next thing everyone knew Tezuka was standing free, and Hiroomi stood starring in shock with a red handprint forming across his cheek. Fuji's eyes were opened now and pierced the other player like a knife. Momoshirou and the others couldn't believe their eyes! They knew Fuji could be sadistic and scheming but they had never before seen him place his hands on another person before. But of all the people to do it to why the one that towered over him like goliath?! Did he have a death wish?! Momoshirou sealed his eyes closed, he didn't want to have to see the tensai get hurt, however the next thing he herd had him throwing his eyes open again like shudders.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Fuji yelled furiously. The only one who didn't seem to be surprised was Tezuka and a few members of the regulars. There was a thud. Momoshirou turned around, Kaido had fainted. He sweat dropped. The surprised captain sudden came to his senses at the sound of the harsh words. However he didn't even glare at the tensai, instead he seemed to do the exact opposite!

"Syuusuke I-"

"Don't call me that!" Fuji growled cutting him off sharply. "Why don't you take your head out your ass it's not a hat!" He gripped Tezuka's arm and began pulling him away before stating, "And we're also leaving."

After they had all left the school and everyone had remained silent. No one knew what to say. Finally Tezuka spoke. "That was uncalled for."

Fuji turned to him; he wasn't smiling at all, and then turned away again. It was the first time Tezuka had really spoken to him since the incident. "You would say that."

And then there was more silence.

FLASH BACK END:

Momo sighed. He'd definitely have to question his sempai-tachi later. Just as he was about to go over and yell at Rake, a junior who was now a regular on his team for texting on his cell phone in the middle of practice a shiny black car that appeared to be a Mercedes pulled up at the gate of the tennis club they were at. The rest of Seigaku's regulars were told to meet them at this specific club for practice seeing as the high school regulars at their school did not intend of sharing with the middle school students. It must be Atobe or someone rich. It wasn't unusual since the Atobes' did own this club.

"Hoi, nice car!" Kikumaru yelled bouncing on his toes with his racket. The other tennis members looked over in the direction of the fancy vehicle.

The door to the vehicle opened.

SONOSONOSONO

God, sorry if this chapter wasn't the best I've had a bit of writers block which I didn't expect to come so early lol. Anyways sorry about the delays Yadda Yadda wil get more interesting I promise Yadda Yadda my life was sucking a lot these past few days blah blah no one cares I know blah blah review nyah nyah no evers cries cries …..yyyyyyyyyyy!


	5. Burning forever

*Sighs* hey its Ptolemy…. A few things I should probably put out there again. Um… this fic is yaoi you know boy x boy and in the future it will have more adult themes. Also there are quite a number of OC's in here, however don't think I wont include the other schools, just saying. So if you don't like anything that's implied don't read. I don't want to traumatize anyone with yaoi, trust me I've done it before. So any how here chapter 5 hope u guys like it.

Also I'd like to apologize for the extra late updates this isn't what I'd plan, actually it started out as pretty legit reasons why I was so late but then came Christmas, then I got all lazy and thus this was late and probably will be edited later. Anyways this is indeed a sonfic as I'm sure the song itself isn't nice but it was the only lyrics I could work with after days of searching for a decent song which was one of my excuses. Anyways sorry if its not up to rate but it will be better I promise to enjoy. Or flame. Whatever u like.

The song is the fire burns forever by hammerfall. It's not usually my taste but hey?

DISCLAIMER: I don not own prince or tennis or any songs/lyrics mentioned or used in this fic.

Chapter 5

Satsuki had to be a demon. After the photo shoot was over he went to get changed so Migo could drop him off at tennis practice, he could still make it on time. But then, when he got to the changing room his clothes were gone! Satsuki claimed she couldn't allow her model to walk around in non-fabulous designer clothing, or she'd be a total laughing stock. However, Ryoma knew it was just her way of paying him back for the hard time he gave her earlier with the make-up. So instead he was forced to wear something completely abnormal for him. As much as he yearned for practice he felt like he'd die the moment he arrived at the club. He did consider the idea of going home but it'd just be too late even if he tried to change now. Then again, he could always stay home? And do what? Have his father make fun of him for the rest of the day? He sighed. If this situation wasn't already bad enough, why did he have to be stuck in the car with _this_ moron?!

"Oi, Sono-kun what do you think looks better?" Aotzui asked as he lounged across the seat besides the other boy lazily. His feet were casually flopped across Ryoma's lap.

"Just who said you could come in here anyways?" Ryoma questioned a bit irritated. The boy had simply waltzed into Migo's car after the photo shoot was up. Not only did he not seem to care at all that he was caught trying to poison him, but he even had the nerves to act as if they were friends. Not to mention apparently they were on first name basis. Migo didn't even bother to say anything to the kid except that 'he wasn't planning on dropping the kid home.' Ryoma also concluded it was Migo's turn for pay back for him pulling that rude little stunt this morning while they were in the car. He smirked a bit at the memory.

Ryoma didn't bother to answer the boy who was showing him some flashy magazine. The boy glared and sat up to face Ryoma irritation written all over his brow. "Hey Sono-kun, just where are you going anyways? I don't think I've ever been to this part of town?" He gestured out the window. Outside were regular buildings, a few shops and some very drab looking people. Ryoma knew if he didn't respond that the boy would only go on and on. So he spoke.

"If you're searching for dirt just quit now." He said finally voicing his suspicions. At this the boys face sudden seemed to darken. Like a mice caught in a trap.

"What are you talking about?" Aotzui asked innocently, there was no use in confessing.

"You're too overly obvious you know?" Ryoma said turning away from the boy.

"Well, so long as we're pointing out the obvious your kind of a fucking bastard." Aotzui said with no real harsh implications behind his words. He casually flipped a lock of his lavender curls behind his shoulder. "And you think you're the shit when you're just a newbie. Have some respect for-"

"You also talk too much." Ryoma smirked earning another irritated look from the boy. Before Aotzui could respond, the car pulled up at the gate of the prestigious tennis club. Ryoma sighed it was time to go. He wasn't looking forward to this. Grabbing his tennis bag he opened the car door and placed one leg out.

SONOSONO

Momo grabbed a bottle of water and began drinking as he stared over at the car. He was feeling rather hot after the brief work outs. Katsuo and Kachirou were busy panting on the ground besides one another. Inui could be such a monster when it came to creating training regimes. They all stared at the car as they noticed the door to the back seat open. A slender leg poked out. Soon and entire person emerged with a tennis bag lofting over their shoulders. He wore a pair of cute, bubble shorts with a black and white panda, sleeveless, hoody that even had cute little ears. He was also wearing a pair of black leather boots with fluffy knee-high socks.

Tezuka's eyes seem to expand quickly in their sockets before almost instantly returning to normal. Others were far too shocked to even notice their former captain. They couldn't believe their eyes! If tezuka felt anything at all he certainly didn't show , on the other hand, Fuji stared, his eyes half open as he took in the approaching form.

"A-A girl?" Momo stuttered in shock still unable to actually register what he was seeing. A slim frame cat-ily made its way closer legs pale, smooth, and criss crossing.

"…No it's-it's ECHIZEN!?" Katsuo and Kachirou exclaimed simultaneously as the former rookie player advanced cautiously.

Ryoma sighed internally. Was it that serious? He couldn't help but wonder as he approached his tennis team only to see them gawking at him bowl-eyed and saucer-mouthed like they were looking at some weird alien. In fact if it were any other time he might have laughed or found them amusing. But unfortunately he couldn't find the heart to do it at his own expense. But after all, what else could he expect? He'd be in shock too.

For a moment everyone just stared at the unfamiliar appearance before them until Kikumaru finally broke the awkward silence. "HOI HOI! OCHIBI IS SO KAWAII!" He exclaimed running and gripping the smaller boy in his usual suffocating hug. Every one quickly began scanning the smaller boy up and down. Ryoma struggled to keep his balance.

Inui looked like he was about to have brain malfunction. "There's no data what so ever on this…." He began mumbling incoherently to himself as he flipped rapidly through a few black notebooks. "…no data, no data, no data, no data."

"Echizen… you look so different." Kawamura said his cheeks turning a bit red. He opened his mouth to say something else but instantly froze and averted his eyes. He knew if he dared to call the prideful boy cute it would only upset him.

"Hai…" Oishi agreed bashfully with a similar look on his face. He had never expected to see the small boy look so preened before in his life.

"Echizen?!" Momo finally found words. He stood and began running his hands threw the boys streaked hair. Ryoma sighed leaning away a bit. Kikumaru was still holding onto him even pinching his cheeks now. Momo playing with his hair didn't help."Did you loose a bet or something?" He said with a baffled look, most likely recalling that match Ryoma had had with Atobe who ended with a not so Atobe haircut. Not that he was complaining. He looked down to even notice a small green stud on Ryoma's ears. "What the hell you even pierced your ears too!?"

Just as Ryoma thought, they were going to be a handful. He nodded with a sigh, placing a free hand from kikumaru on his ear gently rubbing the stud. 'Aah another traumatizing event' he thought a bit bitterly.

"This just isn't possible, ne Katsuo? It's like Echizen was abducted by aliens or something! Just look at him! He looks like he belongs on the cover of some magazine!" Kachirou exclaimed with surprise to his doubles mate. The boy nodded in response.

If Inui wasn't off in his emo corner he would have gladly supplied some statistics, however the data player was still trying to get over his previous shock. Just how wrong were all his data then anyway? Ryoma really had to quit being so spontaneous. What would he surprise him with next? Wearing a diaper to school?!

"Sono-kun, just who the hell are all these loud people anyways?" A voice spoke suddenly causing all the commotion to turn into silence. Ryoma turned his head a bit where he saw Aotzui standing in confusion. There was so much going on that he had totally forgotten the kid had been following him.

"Eh? Who's Sono-kun?" Momo Asked looking about, however his question was drowned out by the sound of Kikumaru squealing.

"Look Oishi! Another one! He's almost as cute as Ochibi!" Kikumaru said releasing Echizen to grab a hold of Aotzui.

Aotzui seemed to shift from confusion to absolute rage. He growled at Kikumaru. "And just _who_ isn't as cute as him?!" He yelled so furiously Kikumaru thought brimstones would start raining down. "I will destroy your entire existence!"

Kikumaru ducked away behind Oishi instantly who didn't seem to have a very pleased look on his face.

Ryoma scoffed. "Yeah, because you're so very good at that."

Aotzui glared. "You really piss me off you know that?"

Fuji stared at the two boys before him. For the entire time he noticed how Tezuka just sat back watching the entire drama unfold. It was unlike him. Usually their former captain would send anyone who sat around talking or wasting time to go run laps. however, he just stood gazing silently as if nothing peculiar was going on. _As if_, Fuji knew better-much better. He could always tell what the stone faced boy was thinking, even if others couldn't. it was the result of being nearest to the boy the longest. And right now he did not like what he was seeing. But how could Fuji blame him? After all, he was far too busy gazing at Echizen to even form a single rational thought! Fuji couldn't understand why the other boy had shown up at practice looking the way he did. He never really thought of Ryoma as being an attention seeker but this new appearance was so off the charts that he couldn't exactly think of anything else. Well, in all honestly it was probably just his jealousy getting the best of him. For the first time since the kid arrived Fuji decided to speak.

"Echizen, you look so cute today? You haven't found yourself a little lover have you?" Fuji teased placing a smile on his face. Fuji's question seemed to bring the bespectacled former captain back into reality.

Ryoma's pale cheeks flushed a little. "No." He answered. He hadn't really noticed Fuji. The tensai had been unusually silent. And so was Tezuka, not that he really expected much of a reaction from the two. At least no one was actually laughing at him.

"Hmp? Fuji-sempai you finished your match with Kaido-buchou already?" Katsuo asked a bit surprised. The tensai and the snake like player had been having a brief warm up match earlier just before Ryoma had arrived. They all suddenly turned their heads to the court were Kaido laid in a bloody, unconscious mess. They all sweat dropped. Just what the hell had happened? Fuji smiled innocently, which to the others had the opposite effect. The tensai could be pretty scary sometimes.

"Alright, all of you back to work." Tezuka said adjusting his glasses. There was a chorus of 'yes' before they all did just exactly that.

"Hey Sono-kun, I thought your name was Shotori, why do these guys call you Echizen and why are you even here?" Aotzui asked as he casually walked besides the boy as they followed the group over to some free courts. Ryoma placed down his bag and pulled out two tennis rackets.

"I'm guessing you've never played tennis before, huh?" He handed a racket to the confused boy.

"Of course not, I'm a model I don't play sports." Aotzui scoffed as if it was the most ridiculous question in the world. None the less he accepted the racket and followed Ryoma to an empty court.

"Hey, is Ochibi going to play that scary kid?" Kikumaru asked still effected from his previous encounter with the boy. He leaned against the fence of the court and watched curiously. A few others gathered including the recovered Inui.

"It seems so." The Data collector said with somewhat of a new gusto. He smiled and positioned his pen on the paper. 'Echizen has destroyed my data one too many times' he snickered inwardly to himself. 'Myuah ha ha ha' he snickered malevolently to himself.

"Ok Inui, quit smiling like that..." Momo complained, "your creepy enough as it is."

Inui adjusted his classes a bit before casually starring at Momo. "Thank you for agreeing to be my new taster for my next experiment, I'll make a note." He he began to write into his notebook.

Momo gasped with a dreadful look on his face. "No! ch- chotto matte! Inui sempai-"

"they're starting." Fuji said immediately silencing the other player.

The match was Ready to begin. Ryoma slowly bounced the tennis ball up and down on the ground. This was just going to be warm ups. He already knew he couldn't actually play a real game with the boy considering he was even less than a beginner. Finally Ryoma tossed the ball up in the air with a simple serve. The wind began to blow lightly, caressing his body. It felt so good to be holding a tennis racket again. Suddenly his good vibes were interrupted by Kikumaru and Momo who thought it was funny to whistle and make cat calls. He had almost forgotten just what he was wearing. His upper legs were pretty pale and exposed. The bubble shorts didn't seem to help his figure anymore by adding curves to his hips. He sighed as he watched Aotzui disgracefully fumble for the ball.

"Damn, what a stupid sport!" He mumbled taking a deep breath.

"You okay there, don't want you breaking any nails" Ryoma smirked. Not that he was one to talk. Satsuki would surely have his head if he damaged his own in anyway. Still, the comment got the desired effect. Ryoma was right to think that the boy was just as stubborn as him to certain extents. He was not only another narcissistic idiot like atobe but also full of pride.

The lavenderette pulled out a white hair band from his pocket and tied his curley, shoulder length hair up in a messy ponytail. He stood firmly pinning Ryoma with a glare before placing the racket overt his shoulder. "Alright ass twat your going..." He said suddenly trailing off as if stuck by something startling. His features relaxed as he placed a hand on his hips holding the tennis racket while placing the other dramatically in his slightly tangled hair. He smiled brightly. "Ne, Sono-kun, wouldn't this make a hot pose?"

"Uh... what's he doing?" Kikumaru asked in confusion. Momo shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe he is creating some kind of distraction?" Inui said unsure jotting down a few lines in his notes.

"Well with him prancing around like that it's hard not to be." Momo smirked. Hey, the kid was hot.

"Echizen wouldn't be distracted by something like that." Fuji smiled. The others nodded.

"Or maybe this? Or this? Damn... I should of worn some shorts this would make an awesome photo shoot!" He smiled genuinely lost in his own world. Typical model, turning the simplest of things into a photo shoot. Suddenly a ball came whizzing past his face. Aotzui paled, as much a person with tanned skin could. He looked to see a smirking Ryoma. He clenched his teeth and waved his fists angrily. "Sono you piece of shit you're dust!"

"Ogre-kun." Ryoma said sending another ball effortlessly across the court. Aotzui froze rigid. every muscle in his body visibly contracted. Kikumaru ducked behind Oishi once more, his personal shield. Katsuo and kachirou gulped. Aotzui's face grew dangerously dark. There was a brief silence so tense you'd swear a tumble weed just blew by.

"Who the fuck you trying to call **UGLY**, ugly?!" he yelled so furiously you could almost see fire burning in his eyes. Like a one legged hobo, the fuming boy clumsily ran after the ball like it was a piece of old chicken. Then something completely unexpected happened. Aotzui managed to lob the ball! Everyone gasped in surprise. If Ryoma hadn't been on guard he would of lost a point. the ball seemed to gain a vast amount of strength. He quickly dashed towards the net just in time to hit the ball across with more force than nessacery. Aotzui ran for it but it was quickly out of reach. Momo and the others began to cheer only to end up gasping as Aotzui tripped over his own feet which sent him half tumbling, and half flying into the path of the ball. It slammed into his racket and raced back onto Ryoma's side of the court.

"Wow what a lucky shot!" Kikumaru cheered.

"Interesting..." the tensai smiled observing the play.

"You think so too Fuji?" Oishi asked. The tensai nodded.

"Ii data." Inui said making more notes in his book.

Aotzui stood gasping angrily, he pointed his racket across the net to Ryoma. "Don't you dare ever call me ogre again!" it was a most definite insult to any model with integrity. Even one such as Aotzui.

Ryoma smiled despite the anger valid in the boy across from him which only served to piss the boy off more. Soon they were playing back and forth like a real tennis match. The game went on for about an hour before Aotzui got fed up and abandoned the game.

SONOSONO

"Wow that was certainly a surprising game." Oishi said as he got dressed. The boys had began taking showers after practice was over. The only ones left to take a shower were Ryoma, Aotzui and Fuji. Aotzui, who was still angry, absolutely refused to bathe in what he described as an 'filthy' public area. So instead, He had called someone to pick him up and carry him home after thoroughly cursing Ryoma out with expletives that weren't in from the Japanese language. It was a wonder to all the other members how the small child, much younger than them, could have such a dirty mouth. Tezuka and Oishi had already reprimanded him at least three times in one sentence. Ryoma really should keep better company. Anyways, Ryoma was left to take his shower in peace at least.

Ryoma had chose to wait a while until the others were done taking their showers to begin his simply to avoid any awkwardness. Including Fuji who had just stepped out drying his hair with a towel. It was another long and tiring day and he just wanted to wash away all the sweat and feeling of make-up that he had endured earlier. The cool drips of water slowly cascaded down his nude body and under ever curve, bend and cranny. Washing him clean. He was enjoying the water so much he almost lost track of time. It had already been thirty minutes. Ryoma quickly turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He walked into the locker room wondering why Momo had not come in to get him. He sighed looking around realizing that the locker room was empty. His sempai-tachi must have already left. sighing again he turned to face his locker removing the items he had on earlier due to a lack of nothing else. Suddenly he shivered as a cool finger ran down the dent in the center of his back. He jolted slightly in surprised.

"Echizen." Fuji said leaning over his small frame, blocking off the view beside him with his arm which he pressed against the metal of the locker. Ryoma turns around in confusion.

SONOSONO

Momo had to know now, this was just a good time as any other. Neither Tezuka or Fuji were present. While Ryoma was busy taking a shower he asked his sempai-tachi outside after they all got dressed. He quickly confronted them about Fuji and Tezuka's strange behavior. It was clear on all their faces that they were just as ready to answer as they were to drink an entire glass of Inui's special glass's of Aozu. In fact, Taka had actually tried to make a break for it! He tried to run saying something about being late to make sushi when he was cut of by an equally suspicious Kaido. They had no were to run and finally after more pressing Oishi finally caved.

"Alright you two, I don't blame either of you for being concerned, but the truth is we don't really know what happened either." Oishi admitted looking a little hurt.

"Huh?" Momo said in confusion. " What do you mean?"

Oishi sighed and began to retell the events.

FLASH BACK:

"Ne, Oishi isn't this year going to be great?" Kikumaru chirped. "We're finally in high school, so now we get to do high school things like fuc-"

Oishi through his hands over Kikumaru mouth with almost ninja like agility. "Eiji we must not speak of such things." He said quickly sweat dropping.

"Eh... you guys aren't?" Taka said with a look of confusion on his face as a deep blush slowly began to rise.

Kikumaru nodded through his restraints. Oishi then removed his hands coyly. "uh, yeah... we sort of started dating um.. through the summer?"

"Wha-" Taka was about to blush in shock when Inui walked around the corner.

"Have you guys seen Fuji?" Inui asked curiously adjusting his glasses. All three boys shook their heads.

"No, is something the matter?" Oishi asked in worry.

"Ie, Tezuka was just looking from his earlier." Inui said as they made their way down the halls nearing the auditorium. It was after school and all the students had gone home except a few members of clubs' some such as these guys. They were heading towards a stair way further down the hall when suddenly the doors to the auditorium busted open slamming loudly against the walls outside. Tezuka appeared on the other side with a very wild and furious look on his face. His handsome features were hidden by a deep scowl. His teeth were clenched and his face was flushed with the kind of anger no one knew the usually composed male had. Behind him held in a strangling grasp was Fuji?! Tezuka yanked the smaller male out of the dark area and into the brightened hall. Taka, Oishi, Inui and Kikumaru gasped in shock their eyes could not be moved from the sight.

Fuji held firmly onto the waist of his falling pants lest they would be at his ankles, he didn't even have time to make himself look decent before Tezuka came hauling him up and out like a dog. He could feel the fluids from his previous 'activity ' slowly running down his legs. His hair was disheveled along with his uniform that was unbuttoned and half dragging on the floor. He could only imagine how dirty he looked, like some prostitute caught in the act. He folded his lips and held his head down, refusing to make eye contact with his teammates who happened to be there. Just what he needed.

"Tezuka stop! Let go your hurting me!" Fuji cried insolently pulling against the larger boy's force. Like hell he was going to let himself be dragged around like some shameless animal. "I said let-"

A Sharpe sound could be heard as Tezuka's hand connected with Fuji's face like metal. They both froze, the others still stood around them far to shocked to even speak at the sight before them. Fuji too was for the first time startled that he even let go of his pants a bit so that pale flesh was partially revealed.

Finally Tezuka spoke. "What the HELL do you think you were doing Syuusuke!?" Tezuka yelled. Everything and everyone had disappeared, it was only him and Fuji standing in the middle of the hallway.

Fuji glared at the former captain after finally getting over the shock of being struck in the face. No one had ever dared to hit him before. Not even his own mother had ever placed her hands on him before. " What? Didn't you get a good look?" His voice was low, Sharpe and trembling. He looked up finally meeting Tezuka's gaze with barely visible tears in his eyes. "And just why the hell does it matter to you!? It's none of your business what the fuck I do!"

"I think it is. And don't go using that tone with me, I cant believe you'd ever stoop so low." Tezuka said with disdain evident in his voice.

"T-Tezuka... um is-" Oishi tried to intervene but was quickly given a very informing look from Tezuka. He quickly faced the others. "Okay we better go now."

No one argued, they silently made there way away from the two as quickly as possible. Just in time to hear more heated arguing begin.

FLASH BACK END:

Momo and Kaido were dumbfounded. They couldn't believe the story they were just told. After a few minutes Momo spoke up. "That was a joke right?"

"Fsshh!" Kaido hissed at Momo angrily, "Of course not, They made it up to make Fuji look bad peach butt." Kaido sad sarcastically.

"Well what do you expect me to think Mamushi?!" Momo exclaimed back. "What kind of friend would I be if I just simply accepted every bad thing I heard about a person?" He questioned with a more hurt look on his face than he wanted to portray. He couldn't believe it. There had to be a reason, who know? Maybe they didn't get the whole story, right? He turned to the group of sempai-tachi. "Do you guys know... um_ exactly_ what Fuji was doing in that auditorium?"

Inui spoke this time. "unfortunately we were casted from the scene before much could be figured out. But it was quite clear_ exactly _what activities Fuji was doing in that place, the only question remains was with who."

Kikumaru nodded as he folded his arms as if to look cool and logical. "Yup, he was doing the nasty, getting the D., straight out fuc-" Oishi was forced to cover his lover's mouth once again. Kikumaru was likely to go on and on. He could so oblivious sometimes.

Inui cleared his throat. "Anyway, we don't know the full story, all we know is that ever since that day Tezuka and Fuji have been acting strange towards each other."The others nodded along. Yes that much they knew was true. still there had to be an reason. There always was.

SONOSONO

Ryoma turned to face Fuji who stood over him like a bully would trapping it's victim against the locker. "Ne, Fuji sempai your still here?" Ryoma asked curiously. He didn't understand what the tensai wanted. Fuji leaned close until he and Ryoma were noses to nose causing the boy's confusion to quickly turn to suspicion. Was he looking for an answer to his sudden change of style? It was only a wonder why he was the only one who seemed to find it more disturbing. Oh well. "Sorry, I guess I should have just told-"

"Saa, Echizen, you really are cute huh?" Fuji said sharply cutting him off. The words alone were pleasant but Ryoma couldn't help but sense a bit of animosity. He was now observing his fingernails with fake interest. " Your body's such a nice size too, so tiny," he broke of with a little chuckle. "Smaller is much cuter I guess, plus those beautiful amber eyes of your so similar to a little kitten." He sighed wearily before continuing leaving Ryoma with the expression he wasn't actually being praised. " Pale skin, red lips aren't you just the pinnacle of beauty?" Fuji asked now turning to him with what looked like a malicious smile. Ryoma blinked just to make sure he was seeing correctly. His vision was definitely clear.

"...Fuji sempai are you okay? What are you talking about?" Ryoma said now feeling a bit of apprehension. The tensai's eyes suddenly opened to a narrow slit that looked so cold that Ryoma was sure he could use it to freeze hell if wanted.

"I'm jealous really, to think you can easily grab his attention without even trying, then suddenly you show up here dressed like some bitch and he's pure putty." Fuji Then let out what sounded like a hysterical laugh. "You don't know how long I've tried, how far I've _gone_ just to get him to understand my feelings."

To say Ryoma was shocked out of his mind was no exaggeration. There was no way the person standing before him was his kind, gentle spoken sempai. He didn't even have any idea what the guy was talking about. He always thought Fuji was much better looking than him anyways, and since when did tennis become a beauty contest anyway? And just _who_ was he talking about?!

"Not that I expect you to understand, I just thought I should let you know how much you piss me off." Fuji sighed removing his hand casually walking towards the door with his bag over his shoulder. "That was all." He smiled one last time, as if he hadn't just done anything at all. Ryoma stood silently as he watched his Sempai leave. The door closed.

SONOSONO

Ryoma and Momo both walked in silence down the street. It was as if they realized the silence was strangely awkward but neither could bring themselves to speak. They both had confusing things on their mind that they just couldn't understand. On the streets were a few shops. Some in the area seemed to be new. Momo didn't recognize a few. His eyes wondered around until they finally landed on the smaller boy beside him who was shivering.

Ryoma wrapped his hands around his arms and pulled them in close. He'd really have to pay Satsuki back, though he was sure she hadn't intended for him to freeze in these short, thin clothes she forced him to wear. She probably expected him to go straight home after modeling, if not to rest then to change before he was seen. Unfortunately he had practice. Now it was getting late and the weather was getting cold. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by firm hands placing a soft, warm material about his shoulders. He looked up to see the tender eyes of his best friend that looked a bit embarrassed.

Momo had noticed the smaller boy who looked like he was freezing. He felt like a fool, while he was busy worrying over some other boy, the one he held affection for he neglected. He quickly removed his jacket and placed it over said boys shoulder who rewarded him with a somewhat look of surprise that was quickly replaced with amusement. It was really cute how the jacket was much larger than the boy.

"Thanks Momo-sempai" Ryoma smirked putting on the warm jacket.

Momo swallowed dry. He couldn't tear his eyes away the boys alluring face. His eyes gazed up at him tauntingly. Lately he had been feeling very anxious around the boy and it was getting harder and harder to contain it. Then, he just had to show up today looking like that. It made it even more painful that the boy seemed completely oblivious to the effect he had on other guys, including himself. He had been trying to work up the nerves lately and for some reason he felt like he needed to finally say the words. Confess. If he didn't make a move soon someone else could likely do it instead and he just might loose the boy forever.

"Momo-sempai?" Ryoma called in concern after noting a look of constipation that had slowly crept across the older boys face. "If your cold you can take back your jacket."

"No, no that's okay keep it!" Momo quickly grinned with his tradeMark goofy smile. Ryoma seemed convinced and continued to walk. It was probably due to the fact that he was cold and didn't really feel like giving up the new warmth that covered his body. Suddenly he was stopped by the shaking voice of his friend. "Echizen wait.." Ryoma turned to face him. "I um..."

Ryoma couldn't help notice the nervous look on his friends face, like he had tennis ball stuck in his throat.

"Momo-sempai, hurry it up I want to sleep. Can't you talk and walk?" Ryoma said loosing patience with his sempai.

Momo was suddenly at a lost. His resolve died the instant he had locked eyes with the other boy. But he was determined. He needed time to think, which meant he needed to think fast about how to think. Without knowing where they going grabbed the boy by the hand and dragged him into a small building. " I ur.. want to show you something!" He lied.

"Momo sempai!" Ryoma cried in displeasure as he was pulled by his friends into the threshold of an unknown shop. There was a small sound of a ringing bell as they found themselves standing in a really strange room. Both boys froze. Around then were a few shelves and cupboards filled with bizarre and foreign items. tubes and jars of what appeared to have small disgusting or disfigured creatures, insects or liquids floating around. There were also long drapes that cascaded from the ceiling that surrounded a small table with a few chairs. the light in the shop was very dim and the atmosphere seemed eerie. "Great, now what did you want to show me?" Ryoma said sounding very unimpressed.

Momo seemed to finally pull away from his reverie by the sound of Ryoma's voice. He had been curiously observing there surroundings. It looked at if they were standing in the shop of some weird auricle or fortune teller. There was even a crystal ball in the center or the table sitting in the center of the small table on a posh cushion. "Wow its really freaky, want to look around?"

The only thing Ryoma_ wanted_ was to be on his way. a look clearly shown on his face. Momo smiled nervously almost forgetting why he had brought the boy here in the first place.

"Just a quick look." He pleaded. Ryoma let out a small puff of air before giving in.

"Fine."

Momo's face brightened. He went off and quickly started to check out the freakish items all the while trying to think of what to say. He then found himself starring into a odd picture frame. there was a picture of a person, though it didn't have any human like features other than a body, eyes and a mouth. but it was entirely white besides a black background. it was just standing looking all awkward. Momo briefly turned his head gaze at Ryoma who was still standing in front of the door with a tired expression on his face. Shit. He'd better hurry. He turned back to the picture.

"W-What the heck?" He gasped. Ryoma turned to him curiously. "How did it..?" The person in the picture who Momo was certain had been standing there just a seconds ago looking uncomfortable was suddenly now curled up hugging his needs in a corner with a terrified look on its face. "What is-"

"That's a soul frame." Came a quit voice that seemed to start off as a gentle whisper. Both Momo and Ryoma jumped in a bit in surprise. There, leaning against a door that look like it led to the rear of the shop was a small hooded figure. They gasped.

When did they get there?

"It's a special tool that helps a person to read their own heart, you stare into it for long enough and it will show you even the parts of yourself you didn't even know existed..." The person continued. " It's said that it was made from a piece of the mythical mirror in Snow White." The voice turned into a small cackle. Momo gulped.

"You're the store owner?" Ryoma called from the doorway.

"Indeed..." The person said trailing off suddenly starring at Ryoma from under the hood. Ryoma didn't know what the person was thinking because he was unable to see the face. However, he could deduct that the person must of been female, guessing from the voice. Finally after a brief moment the woman turned and made her way over to her seat at the small table in front the crystal ball. "Come." She pretty much demanded. Ryoma and Momo gave each other quick unsure looks before deciding to go over anyway. They both took seats in front of the woman.

"Now what?" Ryoma asked skeptically. Momo smiled throwing an arm over the smaller boys shoulder.

"What do you think? We get our futures told!" Momo smiled excitedly. He couldn't help but think this could actually be useful. he needed a little boost after all. "I want to know about my love life, how much uh.. miss?"

Ryoma scoffed while resting his cheek in his palm. This was a waste of time.

"Jane. Madame Jane if you must. " The voice sounded as if it was smiling. "It wont cost much, here give me your hand."

Momo nervously reached out his hand to Jane, she grasped it. Her hands were very cool and more noticeably very wrinkled. She was an aged old bat, apparently. On her fingers were several rings with gems of different colors like the hands of a gypsy.

There was a brief moment of silence. A silence that seemed to rage on for decades causing Momo to grow more nervous with each passing second. Finally Jane spoke, and this time there was no hint of amusement in her voice. It sounded sullen. "Love is better sought of something that wont disappear."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. Momo on the other hand had a look of utter shock on his face. "W-what?" He said looking baffled.

"She's saying your love is better off being placed elsewhere, idiot. Meaning you've got zero chance." Ryoma said sounding rather impertinent as usual. He loved getting on other people's nerve. He was about to throw a mean smirk at Momo when he was caught by the sudden crestfallen look on the others face.

Momo didn't want to hear it, not all. Weren't fortune tellers suppose to give you news that makes you happy? What the hell was this! Just when he was ready to rebuke the entire idea of it Ryoma himself had to open his mouth and send his world crashing down into flames. it was one thing to hear the professional say it, but coming out of Ryoma's own mouth seemed to make it sound even more real. 'you have_ zero_ chance.' it was as if he was already being rejected without even confessing. Is that how Ryoma felt? Did he really not stand a chance at all? The thoughts began to pull heat to his face and he could feel his eyes growing moist. No, he wouldn't do this here. Not in front of Echizen. He would not let his feelings show like this. He took a brief breath before standing up, erect as a piece of board.

"...Echizen, lets go." He placed some money on the table in front of Jane.

Ryoma felt absolutely remorseful, although he wouldn't let it show entirely. Did what he say really up set Momo that much? "Momo sepmai-"

"I'm not done yet." Jane said standing to her feet. She reached up a small wrinkled hand that looked like a dried prune, and pointed an unsteady finger at Ryoma.

"Look, we don't want to hear anything more!" Ryoma didn't mean to sound harsh but it was true, what the woman said had really up set his friend. He quickly turned to face Momo. "What she said just now is a load of BULL and you no it! No one knows the future." Ryoma truly believed this.

Momo looked for a moment, Ryoma had a point but he still couldn't help feeling hurt. Instead, he tried to paint a reassuring smile on his face for Ryoma's sake. It didn't fool the other for a second.

"Here," Jane said coming from behind Ryoma with a deck of cards and shoved them towards Ryoma's face. If Ryoma hadn't always been a good child he would have knocked them out her crusted old fingers. Reluctantly he pulled a card from the deck just to get her out his face. If anything, maybe his fortune would be just as bad as Momo's so he'd stop being such a baby about it. Ryoma stared at the card suspiciously. On it was a pale white skull festooned by many dark, black roses. Ryoma faced the cards towards the old hag so she could tell him his future or whatever.

"Death."

It was worse.

Ryoma and Momo looked quite wide-eyed at the woman after the gruesome words had left her lips. Both far too caught in surprise to speak.

"It's just as I thought... I heard them before you even entered the shop."

"What?" Ryoma asked incredulously.

"The chains.." She motioned towards his wrists. "They're forming slowly... piece by piece, yard by yard, sealing your fate."

Ryoma rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I told you she was full of it."

Momo shook his head in agreement. There was no way in hell he would believe that. He refused to even consider something like that ever happening to Ryoma. Maybe himself, or anyone else, but he'd die before he let anything bad happen to the person he cared for most.

"Red roses represents love and passion, but all your roses have turned to ebony. The color belonging to the lifeless, those who loathe, fear and are full of torment." Jane continued, this time sounding more amused than anything. "Beware of the black roses."

"Lets go, Echizen." Momo said gabbing the boy by the arm and angrily dragging him out the store.

"The fire... the fire burns forever." Jane called as the two left her store quickly. A long length of loose black hair drifted from beneath her hood.

SONOSONO

Momo didn't know why, but he found himself walking Ryoma all the way towards his front gates. The sky was now dark. They had wasted too much time inside that woman's haunted place. She needed serious help. And even though Momo thought this, he still couldn't help this nagging feeling inside him. The woman's words had gotten to him somehow, and now he couldn't stop himself from making sure Ryoma made it home safely. Though the boy had been reluctant at first.

"Well... this is it." Ryoma declared as he turned to face his sempai.

Momo nodded his head speechlessly. Now what? He stared at Ryoma for a small second. He couldn't give a crap about what that old fart had said, she was probably some old had that was so hideous she couldn't even get herself laid by a bum on the street corner. Now all she could do was hide her face behind a hood and try to mess with others love lives. He was going to go for it. No matter what!

'Echizen I... I.. ' He thought as his throat suddenly felt arid. He quickly placed both his arms on Ryoma's shoulders, gripping them firmly. His face suddenly began to grow red and his heart rate suddenly began to sky rocket as he gazed nervously down into Ryoma's beautiful cat like amber eyes.

"S... Sempai?" Ryoma's voice came out soft and unsteady. He couldn't understand why Momo had suddenly held onto to him like that, but for whatever reason it made his own heart begin to palpitate hard against his chest. Momo was blushing and gazing deeply into his eyes and it suddenly made him feel self conscious causing a blush to rise over his own cheeks.

"I.. I.." Momo began. 'That's right your almost there just-' Momo swallowed before averting his eyes. "I just want you to here okay? Don't go away."

"Oh. Okay." Ryoma said the redness receding. They stared at each other a bit longer under the glow of the moon before parting ways. Ryoma made his ways up the stairs to his home. He didn't know why but he thought Momo had had something more important to say. Figures, he was probably just overthinking things. Momo didn't really do important, he was just such an air head. Ryoma chuckled a bit to himself. Still, then why did he feel a bit disappointed?

SONOSONO

Momo felt like an idiot. A complete idiot. He slammed his head into the wall of his shower. He was this close and just when he thought he'd have it that stupid fortune tellers words popped up again in his head. Ryoma was right, everything she said was pure bull shit. bull shit bull shit. He kept reminding himself over and over again. But no matter how much he said it the feeling in the pit of his stomach would not go away. It was as if she had sunk her teeth into like a vampire.

"What's with all that thumping!?" Momo heard his mother exclaim from the hall way and instantly ceased his head battering.

SONOSONO

Ryoma plopped down onto his soft bed after taking a brief bath. he released an exhausted breath of air. As soon as he had walked in the door his dad was there to chastise him about coming home late yet again without calling. It was becoming really annoying, especially because he had yet to fully adjust to the phone he had. He stared at the clock calmly besides his bed. it was exactly ten. He sighed and nuzzled his head into his warm pillow and tried not to think about anything that took place earlier. Not Fuji, the weird Madame Jane, or even Momo sempai. every time he thought about it his cheeks heated up. He couldn't stop recalling the way the idiot had gazed at him. His room was dark. After a short while he dozed off.

A small while later, he woke up to the freezing temperature of the room. 'damn its cold!' that was so weird, was the heater broken? How long had he been sleeping anyways? Ryoma tried mustering up enough strength to turn his lazy eyes up towards the clock. his eyes were still shadowed from sleep so it took a while to take in the glowing green digits on his digital clock. He yawned. It was precisely ten. He began to snuggle back into his matrass this time reaching for his blanket when it suddenly dawned on him. 'What? wait it's still ten?' He quickly gazed back at the clock where the numerals where indeed in fact the same. Was his clock broken? He slowly reached out a hand to grabbed the small alarm clock when he head a distinct sound. He froze rigid. His ears were playing tricks on him. he reached again only to hear the sound repeat.

clink, clank. The sound of heavy metal chains together. Ryoma took a nervous swallow trying to clear his head when suddenly his throat began to grow tight. "What the hell?" He said aloud as he slowly brought his hand to his throat. instead of feeling his warm flesh what he felt sent chills down his spine. It was cool metal. instantly Ryoma began clawing at his throat as the mysterious object that mysteriously appeared around his throat. The more he struggled the more the sounds of chains shaking and slamming into each other grew until it was deafening echo. Ryoma shrieked in terror! The sound of the chains sent his heat pounding against his ribcage. the chains began to tighten and slowly but surely he was being pinned down flat on his bed against his bed.

His eyes darted fearfully around his room where the meager shadows of normal objects seemed to have taken on forms and voices of their own. He could hear whispers soft and chilling.

fire... burn.. fire... burn...

They grew louder and louder as his restraints grew tighter, he felt himself being pulled so tight it was as if he was being pulled right through the mattress and into some deep dark abyss. Suddenly the idea didn't seem so absurd for that's exactly what happened next. Instantly his body became overwhelmed with a blazing heat. The atmosphere went from cold to hot. That's when he heard it. The evil sneers and the wailing voice.

_The Fire Burns Forever_  
_ Fire, burn…_

The voice sent chills through out his ironically burning body. Flames raised up from what appeared to be out of no where and consumed him. He didn't know where the heck the voice singing was coming from all he knew was that it terrified him.

_Danced with the devil_  
_ Now your soul is bruised and scarred_  
_ There ain't no pride and dignity_  
_ Weaving down the rust paved boulevard_

_ You lived your life thought you'd be immortalized_  
_ The moral of your story, what goes up must come back down_

He could see flashes of creatures he'd only recognize from paintings of ayakashi that he studied during art or history class. He began to wreath and struggle against his bonds. He could tell now that he was being pulled further and further down into the flames, into the controversial pit.

_Fire, burn…_  
_The Fire Burns Forever_  
_ Fire, burn…_  
_The fire burns Forever more_

_And moment of silence_  
_ Just before you hit the stage_  
_ This is your day of reckoning_  
_ To pay back all the dues and turn the page_

_ You hit rock bottom and you stood the count to ten_  
_ Came back to harvest glory, now your star will shine again_

Ryoma noticed, despite the tears that were rushing from his cheeks and the painful scorching heat and creatures flitting by with sinister looks on their face, a hooded figure floating about him holding a long staff with a curved blade at the end; a scythe. It was singing as the chains and demons flew about escorting to a place he could only believe to be hell. He didn't know why it was happening but all he could think was that the voice was wrong.

_ Fire, burn…_  
_The Fire Burns Forever_  
_ Fire, burn…_  
_The fire burns Forever more_

_ Cause every step the light tracers follow_  
_ And every move you make, might be your last mistake_

He Wasn't evil, he didn't do anything wrong and he certainly didn't deserve to burn! He could feel its twisted words impacting him like knives. It was trying to convince of things that just weren't true they just weren't right! He was going to live, he wont let anything at all consume him, he was going to be a star!

_Fire, burn…_  
_The Fire Burns Forever_  
_ Fire, burn…_  
_The fire burns Forever more_

_ Fire, fire, burn_

Sinister lips smirked at him from under a black hood. Ryoma looked up and was finally able to see the face under the hood if it could even be regarded as such. It was bare, white bone with glowing red lights in each dark sockets surrounded by a mane of black loose flowing hair. It reached its arm out extending its dark weapon and slashed.

Ryoma screamed and threw his eyes shut painfully!

SONOSONO

Ryoma's eyes opened with a flash.

He let out a loud gasp and flew out of his bed. It took an entire five minutes to realize he was still inside his room. He instantly grabbed at his throat and felt nothing but his moist flesh. He was covered in cold sweat. He blinked a couple times before running to turn on the lights. Every inch of his room was illuminated by warm light. He looked around again and everything seemed normal. There were no moving shadows or weird creatures. He breathed an air of relief. It was just a dream. A dream that was a little too real for Ryoma's liking. Before he even realized it his legs gave out under him and he fell to his knees. She was still shivering and he thanked god that that wretched sound had disappeared. He wrapped himself in his arms before almost fearfully starring up at the clock. it was now after midnight. He released another breath he had no idea he had been holding. It took him some to actual get his barring's back.

Suddenly there was a faint raping at the window. Ryoma jolted from his spot he had collapsed in. At first he was getting ready to bolt out the door when his rational side took over causing him to walk towards the window. with each step his body trembled. ' sheesh get yourself together' Ryoma panted as he finally stood before his small window. At this point he was finally able to see what was making the sound. It was a_ tennis_ ball. Ryoma raised an eye brown and gazed out his window. It was very dark but the figure was still perceivable in the misty light. Ryoma's eyes widened with surprise.

Tezuka stood below in his jacket with a racket in his hand, his eyes burning as he gazed up at dark haired boy.

SONOSONOSNO

Haha, I know there's a lot of questionable things going on but it will all make sense soon enough! I kind of had to do some foreshadowing just in case I feel like doing a sequel so the mumbo jumbo had to be included. Anyways sorry again for the late update! this chapter became undesirably long. Also, because I suck at updating on time I would like to put notes or imformation on my profile page about the updates just incase anyones curious why I'm taking extra long or being lazy.


End file.
